Welcome To Volterra!
by Spudzmom
Summary: This is my take on how things should have happened the day Alice and Bella went to Volterra to save Edward from himself. Lot's of surprise pairings. Maybe a laugh or two. This is now a multi chapter fic. Mature themes/Poly relationship Jasper/Bella/Caius with some slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another example of me messing around. I looked at all my other stories and none of them were speaking to me. Utter silence. Aro, on the other hand, wouldn't shut the fuck up, so here is my interpretation of what I think should have happened the day Bella and Alice went to 'save' Edward from himself in Volterra. I don't own them. They belong to S. Meyer and I'm just lucky enough to have them to play with on occasion. I make nothing from this but would like to state that the plot deviations from canon are mine. Don't use them and don't continue this story without gaining permission first. Happy reading and love to those who actually take the time to review.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Aro observed the group assembled in front of him with disdain and not a little amusement.

They actually thought to negotiate with him? That they could possibly leave his throne room this day with what they wanted?

He scoffed mentally. Ridiculous. He hadn't spent these hundreds of years ruling such an indomitable society to be so easily manipulated now. Ah, the perils of youth and youthful arrogance.

They thought him to be frivolous and ignorant and of course, he fostered such an image. It was always an advantage to be underestimated by ones' enemies and even more beneficial, to be so considered by ones' friends.

When the lethal strike came, or the ruthless verdict handed down, it was always met with shocked disbelief and he reveled in that fact. Lethal service with a deadly smile was always his greatest coup.

And so it was that Aro smiled his warmest smile at Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and a shivering and pitiful looking human girl who had all been ushered in by the lovely and lethal Jane.

Bounding out of his throne with great enthusiasm, Aro welcomed them with arms spread wide. He of course, ignored Caius' rolled eyes and scoff. His brother could be such a….what was the term in today's vernacular? Ah, yes! His brother was a sour puss; always wanting to ruin his fun by rushing through everything and killing them off right away. Now where was the fun in that?

He circled the group, hands clasped just under his chin, two fingers steepled and tapping his plump crimson lower lip. There was ample amusement to be had here he realized with a thrill of excitement and a spike of glee shooting through him. He barely restrained himself from giggling.

"Young Edward! So good of you to join us once again, and so soon! And what is this I see? Could it be a living Isabella?"

He continued to circle them, amusement dancing in his red eyes, even as his brow furrowed in mock confusion.

"How can such a miracle be young Edward? And oh my! It is most fortunate that we did not give you what you sought, would you not agree young one? It's just as I said isn't it Edward? It never serves to cater to impetuousness. "

Aro took in the sour look on Edward's face and tsk'ed. "You were so angry with me for denying your request for immediate death young one. Like a child denied a toy. Yes, I can see that Carlisle should have disciplined you more in your first years. Had he, you would not be the spoiled youth I see before me today.

I do believe that we will succeed where he failed, young Edward, for you shall spend the next one hundred years here with us."

He steadfastly ignored the shocked gasps from the half drowned human girl and Alice Cullen all the while pacing and circling.

"You shall be mentored and disciplined by my brother Marcus. He expressed quite an interest in you young one and I do believe he will be very good for you. He will teach you obedience and humility, something that I detect is lacking in you at present. True, he will break you and dominate you at first, but you will be better for it."

He turned to Marcus. "Is this acceptable to you my brother? I know he will test your patience." His smile to his brother was shark-like.

Marcus inclined his head and waved a hand absently. "He will submit quite quickly Aro. Within two days. Would you care to wager?"

Aro giggled in glee. "I do not make bets that I am destined to lose my brother. You know this."

Alice rushed forward then and was quickly restrained by Demetri's hand around her neck.

"Please Master Aro! Please don't do this! We will comply with whatever you wish! We will change Bella as soon as we arrive home! Please touch me and see! I have already seen it. She and Edward will be very happy together and a vital part of our family! Please don't take them from us!"

Aro turned to her, a mockingly sad frown on his face. "My dear Alice, what am I to do with you, hm? You obviously think me a fool my dear and that fact vexes me greatly. You see, I know how your visions work from what I gleaned from young Edward. You could make a decision and show me what you think I want to see. I then let you go home, someone changes their mind and she's right back to remaining human. Now, it's very true that I could send someone to check up on all of you and make sure that she is turned, but why would I do that my dear when I have the human standing before me this very day? Today, it is your problem. Should I let you walk out our doors with an intact human, it becomes my problem. Too much work and not enough fun to be had in that scenario my dear and I'm all about fun and convenience."

He smiled widely as he gestured at a downtrodden Bella with two hands and a flourish.

"Convenient and soon to be very fun!" He looked up in thought while tapping his lips with a finger. "How do the youth of today say it? Ah yes! It's a no brainer Alice!"

He chuckled evilly at the incredulous expression on her face just before spinning around quickly at the sound of Edward growling and lunging. He tsk'ed at Edward as he was pinned to the floor by his brother Marcus, who promptly yanked him up and sank his teeth into his neck, causing the youth to whine in distress as he hung limply in Marcus' grip.

Aro smiled and clapped. "Ah, your first lesson young one! Delightful! I'm thrilled I got to see it!"

Spinning back around to Alice, who was still in Demetri's iron grip, he took on a contemplative look.

"What to do with you now young Alice?" He smirked at her widened eyes.

"I need to go home Master Aro! Please my King! I beg of you, have mercy and let me return home to my family?""

"Your family young Alice? Is that your primary concern? Truly?"

She nodded as best she could with Demetri's hand on her neck. "Yes Master Aro. I will miss them greatly if I am made to stay here."

He circled her. "Tell me Alice, who will you miss the most?"

She looked perplexed. "The most?" He raised his brows and nodded. "Yes Alice. It is not a trick question. I seek an honest answer."

"I will miss them all equally Master. I love them, just as I love my brother Edward."

Aro nodded as he paced. He turned to Marcus, who was once again on his throne, a contrite Edward kneeling at his feet quietly.

"Tell me brother, do you see a mate bond when you look at young Alice?"

Marcus scrutinized her for some moments. "I do not Aro. She has never formed a mate bond or even a romantic love type of bond. They are all familial."

Aro nodded. "I had suspected as much. She was too willing to risk all to come here for young Edward to have left behind a mate."

"No! That's not true!" She screeched. "I have a mate! Jasper is my mate!"

Aro's brows rose higher and higher as her protests became more vehement until he finally held up a hand to halt her shrieking.

"Goodness! What in the world has Carlisle been doing with his time that he cannot instruct his young charges in proper vampire behavior and society?! Young one, you do not have a mate bond, thus you do not have a mate. They go hand in hand after all. Just because you have deluded yourself for all of these years does not make it so."

He could see that she was prepared to argue so he spun around and paced away to his throne.

"I would like all the male Elite Guards to get into formation now please."

Within seconds they were lined up in front of him, Jane having taken Alice from Demetri.

One by one, he touched them briefly, assessing their thoughts, until he stopped at Felix.

"Ah Felix! You are ever so loyal and such a delight to me! I shall grant you what you want. Alice is yours to do with as you see fit. Just remember that she would make an excellent addition to our ranks someday dear one. After you train her sufficiently, of course. Now take her and enjoy the rest of your day to yourself."

Felix smiled and bowed deeply in respect. "Thank you Master Aro. I shall enjoy her very much and worry not, she shall come to serve you willingly very soon."

"I have every confidence in you Felix. You are dismissed."

Felix picked up a screeching Alice and departed the throne room.

Aro focused back on the remaining male Elites still assembled before him.

"Demetri, are you certain that you are up to the task of dealing with a newborn dear one?"

Demetri smiled in delight. "Yes Master Aro. I will be sure to train her properly from the beginning. She will not leave my side for many years. I will see that she's loyal and obedient."

Aro waved a hand, giving Demetri an indulgent smile. "Our dear Alec may have a thing or two to say about that. Have you taken him into consideration dear Demetri?"

"While we have not had an in depth conversation, we did talk briefly about taking her on when I came back from retrieving them Master. I told him of my desire if you should present the opportunity, and like always, he is willing to indulge me. He is truly too good for me Master."

Demetri sent a wink to Alec who dropped his head and smiled at him while peeking up through his lashes.

"Yes, my sweet son is very agreeable at times Demetri. I trust you will be as attentive to him as you have always been? I will not tolerate my son being unhappy dear one."

Demetri met Aro's gaze steadfastly. "He has always been and will remain my priority Master. I love him with my whole heart." He held out his hand. "Search me and see that it is so my Master."

Aro looked to Marcus who nodded. "Their bond is bright and strong Brother. Worry not for your son."

"Very well Demetri. I will grant you this. However, I will be watching."

Demetri bowed deeply. "Thank you Master. I shall not fail you or Alec."

Demetri looked back up at his Master and was pinned by the most serious gaze he had ever witnessed on his face.

"I'm holding you to your word Demetri." He smiled a genuine smile. "Now, take your prize and spend the rest of the day with my son. You will have to adjust to having one other with you from now on after all. I'm sure you will need the time. I'll expect her to be turned tomorrow. There is no sense in putting it off."

Demetri bowed once more and took Alec's hand while taking hold of a shell shocked Bella's arm with the other and together they departed the throne room.

Aro sighed in satisfaction as he surveyed his domain which was quiet once again.

That was until he heard an impatient huff from the throne to his left.

"I don't understand why you didn't just kill them all Aro. It would have been done and over with hours ago, for all the gods and deities sakes!

"Oh Caius! Where would be the fun in that? Now we have a newborn and three new pairings to observe. So exciting!"

Caius rose from his throne. "Well I just thank the gods that I am undead Aro because if I weren't my ass would be suffering from a serious lack of blood flow!" He growled out.

Aro merely grinned widely at him.

He was just about to exit through the door behind their thrones when a group burst into the room, followed by an anxious looking Giana.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he slumped back into his seat, propping his head on his hand.

He should have known, given Carlisle's soft hearted benevolence that he would rally the rest of his coven and charge in to try to save the day, peacefully of course.

He glanced at Aro's giddy visage and lamented ever seeing the outside of this room any time soon. He growled at the thought, and directed a gaze that could slice diamonds at the newcomers. Now…..now he was pissed off. Before this, he had been merely annoyed.

Aro hopped up, wide smile in place. To him, this day was getting better and better.

"Carlisle, old friend! How wonderful to see you! What can I do for you?"

Carlisle looked worried, especially as he cast a quick glance at a subdued Edward kneeling at Marcus' side.

"I do believe you have a very good idea why I am here Aro. I am worried for my family. I see Edward, but Alice also traveled here along with a human girl. I smell their scents so I know they were here. Are they safe old friend? I would hope that we have enough respect between us that you would take that into consideration and not destroy them outright, especially without contacting me first. I would like to make amends in some way and then retrieve my family members."

"Carlisle they are safe. You can see young Edward yourself, and the other two are with their new handlers. The girl is with Demetri and my beloved son Alec and will be turned tomorrow. Alice is with Felix where she shall remain. They shall be trained properly and will one day become part of our guard."

"Aro, they are my family! Alice has a mate! Edward and Bella are mates! How can you even contemplate separating mates?!"

Aro chuckled. "Carlisle, I do believe we have just found a major fault with the diet you maintain old friend. Your natural vampire instincts are suppressed into such a state of non-existence that you are unable to tell mates from mere human-like attachments. None of them are mates, and frankly, it makes me curious about the rest of your coven."

Aro leaned over to confer with Marcus and while he did this, Caius growled in impatience, sweeping the rooms occupants with his malevolent gaze until his eyes locked on a honey blond vampire that made his eyes darken and a low purr erupt in his chest.

He was a warrior, similar to Caius himself but underneath that, he could detect a gentle and emotional soul that longed for peace and protection. Caius felt his purr deepen at the thought of loving and protecting such a soul. He longed to wrap him in his arms and see him submit willingly and completely.

Rising from his throne, he approached the beautiful honey blond noticing as he drew closer that he was several inches taller than him.

When he reached him, he snaked an arm around the waist of the shorter vampire and nuzzled his neck, causing the vampire to gasp and then begin to purr as he tilted his head, granting full access to Caius.

"You are perfect my young, gentle warrior. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Jasper, my King. My name is Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper", Caius murmured out against the soft skin of his new mate's neck. "You are mine and shall remain here by my side forevermore."

Grasping Jasper's hand, Caius made his exit, nodding curtly to his brothers as he went.

Aro smirked at Carlisle. "That, my friend, is a prime example of vampire mates.

Curiously, it seems that congratulations are in order as you and your wife are indeed mates as are your two other children. You are all welcomed to stay with us and integrate yourselves into daily life here in the castle as long as you do not interfere with the newly forming bonds."

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle was in shock, to say the least. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Jasper would be mated to Caius, but the more he thought about it the more it did make sense.

They could relate to each other as warriors, but whereas Caius was rash and quick to anger with a red hot temper, Jasper was a calming and soothing personality; perfect for balancing out Caius' fire.

He could only guess what Athenadora would do now that her husband had found his true mate. Perhaps she would stay with them as he knew that she and Caius were dear to each other, even though they knew they weren't true mates.

He looked around the comfortable sitting room of the suite they had been given and sighed, hugging Esme to his side.

Life as he'd known it had turned upside down in just two days time.

Welcome to Volterra indeed.

~The End?~

You tell me. Review if you want to see more of this story. If not, it will remain as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lemons in this chapter. The first one is slash the second one is not. Both are marked in case you'd rather skip them. As you can see, I am insane and so decided to continue this story. LOL I don't own them and no copyright infringement is intended. S. Meyer does own them. The original plot is mine though, so there. lol Happy reading and as always, thanks and love to those who review. You make all the difference to me.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Demetri and Alec were quiet as they escorted the terrified Bella back to their rooms.

Once there, Demetri sat her in a chair and tossed a black cloak at her. "Change into that. It's dry and you'll warm up faster out of those wet clothes."

Bella looked around the room for a bathroom or dressing alcove. She saw other doors leading from the room, but they were all closed. She looked back at Demetri who was currently nuzzling and kissing the neck of a quietly purring Alec. "Here?"

Demetri stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Yes. Don't worry, you don't have anything that my beautiful Alec likes and I am too busy at the moment to ogle you. You're safe."

* * *

~o0o~

Slash Lemon

~o0o~

Bella's eyes widened as Demetri began undressing Alec, all the while kissing and playing his tongue over any newly exposed skin as Alec moaned out softly. "Demi, please? Please hurry Demi. I need you inside me."

Bella gasped, clutching the cloak to her chest as she stared at the two vampires that were, obviously getting ready to make love right in front of her.

Demetri glanced up at her and smiled wickedly just as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side.

Bella blushed hotly and looked down. "Are you going to have sex in front of me then?"

Demetri moved to stand behind a very naked and very aroused Alec, his eyes now locked with Bella's.

Alec's head leaned back on Demetri's shoulder, his eyes closed, purring at the pleasure of his Demi's hands traveling his body especially when he grasped his hardness and stroked it as he answered the human's question.

"No. But I am going to make love to my beautiful mate." He continued stroking Alec slowly as Alec began to whine and growl. He always loved hearing his beautiful little submissive vampire make such sounds.

"On your hands and knees on the bed my lovely."

Bella watched with wide eyes as Alec moved onto the bed, peeking over his shoulder at Demetri as he got out a jar of lube from the bedside table drawer, slicking his fingers with it.

Demetri moved to kneel behind Alec, caressing and kissing his supple back as those slick fingers sank deep into him. Alec moaned and growled lowly, pushing back against the hand that was stroking those fingers in and out of him, spreading his knees wider, begging for more.

Demetri glanced up at Bella who was now panting, her heart racing as she watched them. "He's beautiful like this isn't he Bella? Spread wide for me, begging me to sink myself deeply into him." He looked back down at Alec, murmuring, "Yes, very beautiful indeed my precious Alec. Always so tight around me as I slide into you. Would you like me to do that now my love?"

Alec gasped as Demetri stroked into him and moaned out, "Yes Demi, please? I need to feel you fill me, please!"

Demetri slicked himself liberally with lube and moved back behind his mate stroking and kissing the smooth skin of his back before spreading those perfect cheeks, thrusting himself into his mates tightness in one slow, powerful stroke. Alec gasped, clenching his eyes shut as he struggled to adjust, a gutteral grunt escaping him.

Demetri stilled himself. "Are you alright my love?"

Alec nodded. "Yes Demi. You're just so big. I'm fine now though. Please don't stop."

Grasping his loves slim hips, he began thrusting, slowly at first and then with more speed and power.

Bella watched in fascination as Demetri's cock disappeared time and again into Alec, both of them gasping and panting until Alec yelled out Demetri's name and shot pearly streams of come onto the bed beneath him.

Demetri gave him several more powerful thrusts before throwing his head back, coming deep within his mate with a mighty growl.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

* * *

Reaching down, he gathered his limp mate against his chest and bit into his mating mark, drawing a whimper from Alec, just as his eyes slid shut.

Kissing his neck tenderly, Demetri laid Alec on the bed gently, pulling out of him and covering him with a blanket.

Demetri glanced at Bella's shocked face and smiled. "Go ahead, I know you have questions."

She blushed. "Well, he seems to be asleep. I didn't think that vampires were able to sleep."

Slipping on a robe and tying it shut, Demetri sat in a chair adjacent to Bella. "Alec is of the ancient race that brought Vampirism to earth Bella. His "Mother" if you will, is one of our Kings. Do you recall Aro from the throne room?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. It would be difficult to forget the man that just ruined my life after all."

Demetri shot her a sidelong look as he poured a glass of blood from a special carafe. "Is that how you see it then?"

She nodded.

"Who voluntarily got involved with a vampire Bella? Who voluntarily came here to save said vampire? Were you fully aware of where you would end up when you reached Volterra?"

She looked down in shame. "The answers to your questions are me and yes, I was aware that I was traveling to vampire central."

Demetri nodded. "Now, can you truly place the blame for your circumstances on our King Bella? Had he followed the law to the letter, you would be a lifeless corpse right now. I think he was rather merciful to spare you."

She nodded, looking down into her lap. "You are right. I have no one to blame but myself and maybe Edward Cullen." She met Demetri's gaze then. "He pursued me after all." She shrugged a shoulder. "We kind of pursued each other."

She looked down into her lap for a moment and then met his gaze once again. "We have gone off track. I was asking why it seems that Alec sleeps."

Demetri nodded and sipped his drink. "So you did. Well, Aro is his 'mother', in that he gave birth to him. Alec was never turned, he was born, like all of the ancient race before him. They came here to earth millennia ago. Theirs was a purely male society but with progenitors, the male part of the society and carriers, what you would consider the female. Alec is a carrier, as is Aro. Aro lost his mate in a conflict with the Romanians, but he was already carrying Alec."

She held up a hand. "Wait, I thought he and Jane were twins, or at least brother and sister. That's what I was told about them at least."

Demetri laughed quietly. "Do they look even remotely alike to you Balla?"

She thought for a minute and shook her head. "No, they don't."

Demetri nodded. "They do not, because they are not. When Alec was growing up here in the castle, Jane was brought here from her village. They had tried to burn her at the stake for witchcraft, and Aro saved her. She was nine years old. Aro brought her home with him, nursed her back to health and Alec took to her. They became very close as they finished growing up together and then Aro turned Jane when she reached the age of sixteen. Because she and Alec were inseparable during their youth, everyone began calling them the twins. That is how that came about."

"What a tragic story she has."

Demetri laughed. "Oh, don't let her hear you say such things Bella. She loathes pity and she would burn you to ash in a second if she thinks you pity her."

Bella blushed.

"Now, getting back to Alec sleeping, he is in a fertile cycle. His body is trying to become pregnant and so, each time I make love to him, he sleeps afterward, for hours at a time."

She looked at Alec with wide eyes. "Pregnant." She looked back at a grinning Demetri. "So you could be a father very soon."

Demetri chuckled. "Well considering that this is his 247th fertile cycle and we've yet to have a little one, I'm not all that worried Bella. We are immortal and so the ancients don't get pregnant easily."

"But when will you know? How could you risk having a potentially pregnant mate around a newborn vampire? Are you crazy?! What if I go nuts and hurt him? I don't want to hurt him! Especially if he may be pregnant!"

Demetri's brows shot up as Bella moved to the bed where she stared down at Alec for a moment before sitting on the edge. Reaching out, she gently caressed the baby smooth skin of Alec's face before running her fingers through his silky hair.

He watched in rapt fascination as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, humming what sounded like a lullaby. What really surprised him was Alec curling around her leg, a contented purr sounding from his chest.

"You are a very sweet little vampire aren't you Alec?" She murmured quietly.

Inky lashes twitched and then his eyes blinked open as he focused on her for a moment before nuzzling her hand that was on his cheek and closing in sleep once again, his quiet purr constant.

Demetri was shocked. He'd never seen Alec act in such a way with anyone besides Aro. He would have to share this with his King and ask what, if anything, it meant.

Toward that end, he got up and made his way to their dressing chamber, dressing himself in a crisp suit and donning his ink black cloak.

"I will return shortly Bella. Feel free to look around or take a bath. You may borrow a dressing robe until I can get some clothes for you. Worry not, that will be sooner than you think. We have our own tailors and clothing manufacturing here in Volterra. I'll send them by for your measurements in a bit."

He met her gaze steadily. "Do not go out of these rooms Bella. You would not survive to return to us. Do you understand?"

She nodded and shivered. "I understand."

* * *

~o0o~

Deciding to take care of the clothing issue for their newest member sooner rather than later, Demetri stopped by Giana's desk first. He smirked a little at the fear that he could still detect in her eyes as he approached. She had yet to get used to any of his kind and he seriously doubted she ever would. It would probably take being turned to accomplish it, and he had his doubts as to whether that would ever come to fruition.

"Giana, I need someone from the tailors office to be sent to my rooms to measure the human girl for a new wardrobe. She's in need of everything, of course. Tell them to prepare two days worth immediately and the rest have ready as soon as possible."

She looked up from typing. "Right away Demetri. Is there anything else I may help you with?"

He was already turning to leave. "No. That will be all."

He then made his way quickly to his King's rooms, knocking lightly and entering when he was bid.

"Demetri! I trust everything is well with you?"

Aro gestured to a chair adjacent to his own where he had been quietly reading.

"Yes Master, very well. Alec is sleeping peacefully and the human girl is settling in.

I would like to share something with you that just occurred and see what you think of what is happening." He held out his hand and Aro touched him, looking down in concentration for a moment.

"Ah, I see that Alec is projecting." Aro smiled gently, his gaze still directed downward in thought. "He is attracting those who would mother and protect him in his gestational period." Aro met Demetri's startled gaze, his smile now one of joy. "I do believe that you are about to become a father Demetri."

* * *

~o0o~

Shock was an inadequate word to describe what Demetri was feeling as he made his way back to his rooms. Certainly, he had known all these years that a pregnancy was possible, but it had been so many years, that he had brushed the reality of such a thing aside; something to be thought about in the distant future.

Now, that day was here and he didn't know what to think. He was…..numb. That was really the only word that he could manage to salvage from his fragmented thoughts at the moment.

Entering his rooms, he noticed that Alec was still deeply asleep and that the human girl was once again sitting next to him, this time, propped comfortably against the headboard as she absently ran her fingers through Alec's hair.

She looked at him expectantly as he slowly sat in an armchair, staring straight ahead.

"Well?" Her voice actually startled him and he let out a low hiss as he looked at her.

"Well what Bella?"

She had the nerve to smirk at him. "Don't get snippy with me Demetri. I've seen your naked ass."

He rolled his eyes, hastening her questions with one hand rolling in the air, sighing tiredly. "Yes, yes, so you've seen my naked ass. This obviously gives you certain rights to question, so get on with it."

Her smirk was back again. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now, what did Aro say? Because I hope like hell he tried to make you see reason. You simply cannot have a newborn vampire around a potentially pregnant mate! If you try Demetri, I promise that your's is the first ass that will be on my list to kick upon waking. I won't forget, I promise you. Oh, and may I just say that it's a particularly fine ass and I'm sure that sweet Alec"…. Demetri's brows shot up as she coo'ed at his mate before leaning down to kiss his cheek again, "would like to keep it in its present condition." She met his gaze with stony resolve, and he threw up his hands in surrender as he sagged in his chair.

"Aro says Alec is projecting in order to attract those who would mother and protect him during his gestational period." He looked up into her wide eyed stare. "He tells me that I am to be a father soon Bella." He leaned forward in his seat, holding his head in his hands. "I'm going to be a father. Holy mother of god, what am I going to do?!"

She got up carefully to avoid waking Alec and stood in front of a distraught Demetri, arms crossed over her chest. "First of all, congratulations. This is something to be joyous about Demetri, and you better get your head straight about that fact before Alec awakes and sees you like this. You'll hurt his feelings at the very least if you continue as you are.

Secondly, you are going to escort me to see Aro so that we may find someone else willing to take on a newborn vampire as I'll not be staying with you. I refuse to be anywhere near Alec until I feel that he is safe with me."

Demetri peeked up from his hands. "Has anyone ever told you that you are very bossy?"

She smiled at him. "Only with the things that really matter Demetri and when you think about this, you'll see that I am right. Now that you know there is a little one on the way, do you really want him exposed to a newborn?"

Demetri sighed and rubbed his face as he stood from his seat. "No, I don't. Let us be on our way then. I'm sure that Master Aro will know of someone to place you with."

The trek to Aro's rooms was mercifully short, but Bella still had to practically jog to keep up with Demetri, so lost in thought was he.

Aro opened the door to them as soon as they reached it. "Demetri and Isabella. What a delight. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. I've been expecting you. There's a tea service for you on that side table there Bella. Please help yourself."

She relaxed and smiled a bit at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you Master Aro. You're very kind." She served herself after settling into her seat, the warm tea helping to settle her nerves further.

"Isabella, I assume that you are here because of your concerns for my son?"

"Yes Master Aro. It will not be safe for Alec to be around me for a time. At least until we know just what kind of newborn I will be. I was always told that newborn vampires could be very volatile and unpredictable, not to mention very strong and I do not want to risk hurting Alec or his baby. Do you know of someone else who could possibly take me during my newborn year?"

Aro sat back, tapping the arm of his chair in thought. "Well my dear, there are many possibilities. We just have to find the right one for you. It would be best if it was someone that you are at least somewhat comfortable with. My Alec is a very calm and gentle soul and that was my primary reasoning in placing you where I did, but of course, you are correct; the risk to him is now too great."

He looked off, fingers still tapping away in thought.

Bella sipped her tea and gathered her courage. "Master, I have a suggestion, if I may?"

Aro inclined his head to her.

"Jasper Whitlock has vast experience with newborns from what I was told during my time with the Cullens. If he and Master Caius are willing, it might be a good solution. I was never able to get to know Jasper as well as I did the other members of the coven, but I trust him and he always seemed like a very kind and quiet soul."

Aro smiled at her. "While that may be my dear, my brother Caius is quite a different story. I daresay that he is almost as volatile as a newborn himself, and twice as contrary, but perhaps young Jasper is enough to handle you both since he is quite the talented empath." Aro nodded, two fingers tapping his plump bottom lip. "Yes my dear. We will speak to them on this at the very least!"

Aro motioned a lower guard to him that had been stationed at the doors. "Go and summon your Master Caius and his new mate, but be cautious. Listen to be sure that you are not interrupting at an inopportune time. If you must wait, then do so, but convey the message at the first reasonable opportunity."

The guard bowed and left and Aro turned his attention back to his guests. "Demetri, you are looking better than when we spoke earlier. Have you come to terms with your new circumstances?"

Aro noted the fierce look that Bella directed his son-in-law's way with amusement. He had no doubt that Alec would have a great protector in her once she was turned.

Demetri nodded. "I am getting there Master. I realize that I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was, but I cannot help how I feel. I have been told in no uncertain terms that if I don't 'get my head straight' with all of this before Alec awakes, that I will be in for quite the ass kicking in three or four days time, especially if I manage to hurt Alec's feelings."

Demetri smirked over at a blushing Bella, and Aro laughed heartily. "Oh Bella! You are going to be such a delight! I can tell already! Our gentle Alec is lucky to have attracted such a fierce protector. He will love you my dear."

Bella smiled as she sipped her tea but jumped in fright at the fierce entrance of Caius into the room, followed closely by the quiet form of one Jasper Whitlock.

"Ah, brother! Won't you make yourselves comfortable?" Aro gestured at the small sofa adjacent to his chair.

Caius surveyed the room in a split second before turning his attention back to his brother.

"What is this about Aro? My time with my new mate is being interrupted. I would like to know why."

Aro gestured at the sofa where Jasper was already seated. "Please brother, I will share all with you once you are seated and calm."

Caius scoffed and then looked at Jasper who was calmly sitting with his hand held out to him, a small smile on his face.

Caius' anger deflated like a balloon and he sat next to his mate. "Fine, fine, I'm listening. But if this turns into one of your long winded sessions Aro, I swear I will ignore all further summons from you for the next month!"

Aro nodded as he retook his seat. "Fair enough brother. I shall make this short."

He valiantly ignored Caius' sarcastic murmurings about 'first time for everything' and soldiered on.

"Your nephew is finally in his gestational period. Due to the newly revealed circumstances, it is unsafe to have a newborn vampire around him, at least until she gains some manner of control and her limits have been tested. Alec has chosen her as a protector, so he will eventually need her to be around him, but not until she feels in control of herself. I would like it if you and your new mate, who has vast experience with newborns I am told, would take her on until she gains control."

Caius looked at the human girl, his lip curling a bit until he felt his mates hand on his arm. "I would be willing to do this Caius. It would give me something to occupy my time while you are at court during the day at least. I believe that I could actually enjoy training a newborn especially if the goal is not war and violence." Jasper smiled at his mate sending out a small dose of calm and Caius narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are a very dangerous creature my mate. I find that I have no wish to deny you anything." He sighed. "Very well. We shall take her. Athenadora has moved to her own suite and so we have the extra room." He looked to Aro. "Fortuitous wouldn't you say brother?"

Aro smiled. "Yes, quite brother."

Demetri sat forward, gaining their attention. "I have already ordered a new wardrobe for her. I will stop by Giana's desk and have her notify the tailors of her new location."

Caius stood. "Excellent. Shall we be on our way then? I am anxious to resume my time with my mate." Pulling Jasper close, he kissed his neck tenderly where a brand new mate mark was prominently displayed and Jasper shivered as a low purr sounded from his chest.

Bella stood and faced Aro. "Master Aro, I thank you for the tea and your kindness and look forward to seeing you in a few days time. Please take care of Alec. Don't let this lug", and she gestured to a wide-eyed Demetri, "mess up and hurt him."

Aro laughed and took her hand, kissing the back. "No indeed Bella. I shall watch over our sweet Alec closely until you are able to share in the duties."

She turned to Caius and Jasper who held out a hand to her which she took and they made their way back to Caius' suite.

Once there, Caius gave her a quick tour and showed her which room was now hers. Her breath caught. It was beautiful and bright with a massive fluffy bed in the center of two huge full length windows. She turned to him. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

Caius merely nodded regally as Jasper wrapped himself around him, purring and nuzzling his neck.

Bella watched in fascination, her breath and heart beginning to speed with her excitement, even as Caius locked his gaze with hers, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I do believe that our little human girl is becoming aroused by your antics my mate. It seems a shame to leave her to her own devices, does it not?" Jasper nodded against his mates tender neck.

Caius directed his attention back to Bella. "Would you like our attentions my dear? Would you welcome them?"

Bella was near panting now at just the thought of these two beautiful males attentions being focused on her. "It is my wish to lose my virginity before being turned Master Caius. I was always told that it was impossible for a vampire and a human to have sex though. Was that in error?"

Caius and Jasper both looked at her, Jasper chuckling darkly as he shared with Caius that it was Edward that told her so.

She blushed but held their gaze. "Yes my dear, that is most certainly incorrect. A properly fed vampire is capable of making love to anyone of their choosing. As you can see, my beautiful mate is now properly fed. Before, he would have been a great danger to you but now, now I believe that I should enjoy watching him make love to you my dear. He shall bite and turn you at the completion."

Caius tilted Jasper's head up to him with two gentle fingers under his chin. "I shall love watching my beautiful mate in the throes of passion. Will you do this for me my lovely mate?"

Jasper smirked. "Of course Caius. With pleasure. Won't you join us though?"

Caius smirked back. "My wicked mate. I just may, if I find that I cannot resist you any longer. I have a feeling though that I will enjoy the scenery far too much to spoil it with my presence. We shall see." He covered Jasper's lips in a heated kiss, delving into the honeyed depths with his tongue when Jasper opened to him eagerly. Breaking the kiss with a nip to those plumped lips, he backed away and sat in the chair behind him, waving one hand, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Proceed my lovelies."

Bella watched as Jasper approached her slowly, his darkened eyes assessing her every movement. She had always thought him handsome, but she had never allowed herself to look at him beyond a fleeting moment simply because she felt wrong with comparing Edward to him.

Now though, she could see that Edward fell short in every way when compared to this beautiful, honey blond god.

He was perfection; all pale skin and honey curls that seemed to emit an inner light that warmed and surrounded anyone close to him. Plump blushing lips that begged to be kissed and a body wrapped in sleek muscles that bespoke of grace and power.

She couldn't wait to be wrapped around him and so she moved forward slowly to meet him, caressing his cheek as she lost herself to their first kiss. He tasted of honey and smelled of sunshine and fresh air; she couldn't get enough.

Caius watched avidly as his beautiful mate slowly undressed the girl, untying and pushing the robe off of her shoulders.

Following the slowly descending fabric with his mouth, he took in a taut nipple, sucking it in deeply as she moaned, arching her back and sinking both hands into those golden curls that Caius loved so much.

Reaching down, Jasper hooked her legs, lifting her effortlessly and placing her in the center of the bed before backing away a pace to disrobe.

He shivered as he felt his mates hands on him then, helping to shed his clothes quickly amid gentle caresses and hot kisses. He turned in the arms that held him from behind, catching his mates sweet mouth in a languid kiss. He moaned in disappointment as he felt Caius ending the kiss and blinked open his eyes to see his mate. Caius smiled as he caressed his cheek. "I apologize for interrupting, but you are just so tempting…." He shook his head and gestured toward the bed and a panting Bella. "Please continue."

Jasper nodded and turned but was surprised to hear Bella speak. "Caius, you are both so beautiful together. Won't you join us? Please?"

He shook his head as he retook his seat. "Not for your first time, my lovely. You need the full attention of a gentle and caring partner. One who will take his time with you and prepare you fully. I am not known for patience or for being a gentle lover. You will see someday, I am sure. But for today, trust me that my wonderful mate will be everything you need. Believe me when I say that he shall not leave you wanting my dear. He is, without a doubt, the best lover I have ever known. You are a most fortunate virgin my dear."

* * *

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

Bella nodded, her eyes shifting to look at Jasper fully as he made his way onto the bed. She blushed at the sight of his maleness, a shot of anxiety shooting through her at the sheer size of him just before he covered her with his body fully. "Don't worry Bella. I will fit sweetheart, and with minimal pain once I get around to that part. Until then, just feel darlin'. Just enjoy and feel everything. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Jasper." She moaned out as he sucked in her other nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud before sucking on it again deeply. She was amazed that the feelings that were evoked by his mouth on her went straight to her center, and she could feel herself becoming wet as she rubbed her thighs together instinctively, searching for more friction.

"Oh god Jasper, please…..please, I need something more. It aches deep inside. I feel like I need you deep inside."

She tossed her head as she begged him.

She felt his hand move as he continued sucking and swirling around her nipples. It moved to her center, parting her folds, and her breath caught as she felt two fingers slide into her as his thumb began to circle her slick bud.

She let her legs fall open wantonly, her moans loud and long now, but she didn't notice or didn't care. The feelings he was evoking within her were too intense to not enjoy fully. He had said to feel and enjoy what he would do after all. Why feel guilty or self-conscious?

Her thoughts briefly turned to Caius and she glanced his way. He was slouched into the seat now, one leg tossed over the arm of the chair, arm propped over that leg as he caressed his own bottom lip with a single finger, eyes locked on the pair on the bed. The only descriptor that came to her mind was a controlled predator that could pounce and kill instantly should he choose to do so and she moaned and shivered at the thought before closing her eyes as Jasper's mouth traveled down her body to her soaking center.

She gasped as she felt that velvet tongue flatten and then swirl around her sensitive bud as his long elegant fingers pressed a spot deep inside her that made her yell out in ecstasy, her back arching as lights burst behind her clenched eyelids, sensations that she never knew were possible flooding out from where his tongue and fingers still played her like a fine instrument.

She hadn't even recovered when she felt him moving to nestle himself between her spread legs and her breath caught in a gasp in as he penetrated her in one swift thrust, her pain brief and sharp.

Her eyes flew wide and she looked at him in wonder when he began moving within her as there was no more pain, just an incredible fullness when he thrust into her deeply and powerfully.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, arching into every firm stroke. Opening her eyes, she spied a mirror just over Jasper's shoulder and she watched in fascination as the powerful movements that she could feel within her were evidenced in the reflection across the room. Moving her hands down his sleek back, she placed both hands on his perfect ass, feeling the muscles flex and relax with every thrust.

She looked up at his face, his beautiful face, with eyes half hooded in pleasure and moist lips parted, panting out with his efforts. "Kiss me Jasper, please?"

He leaned down and took her lips gently before deepening the kiss, his tongue playing expertly against hers before retreating to suck on her kiss swollen lips. He broke the kiss to allow her to catch her breath and she looked down between them, watching him disappear into her body as the coil within tightened again rapidly.  
"Oh Jasper, I think I'm gonna come!

He leaned down and kissed her neck as she came apart again in his close embrace, drawing his completion from him with one last mighty thrust and a deep satisfied groan as he bit deeply into her neck sucking powerfully to drain her before pumping as much venom as he could back into her.

She was limp for moments as he pulled out and laid her back against the pillows.

* * *

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

He began purring and nuzzling against his mate as Caius embraced him from behind.

"You were so perfect and beautiful my mate." Jasper smiled.

Caius took his hand and led him from the bed. "Come, there is nothing more to be done here. Let me bathe you and love you. We will see her again when she awakes."

Review please. Let me know what you think. Too weird? LOL You tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

~o0o~

_Bella's thoughts to Alec are in Italics_

~o0o~

* * *

Felix relaxed back in his chair as he watched the tiny vampire Alice shiver as she huddled into the corner of his sofa. He was certain she was terrified. It was the only explanation for the shivering after all, since vampires don't get cold.

"You're being ridiculous you know? Have I been so fearsome that you need huddle into a couch cushion? Really?"

He gave her a crooked smirk, complete with one dimple and yet all she could muster up was a wide eyed stare.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"It's my size isn't it?" He looked at her, brows raised.

She stared.

"Or maybe it's a combination of my abundance of height and a lack of yours?"

Again, he waited for some sort of reaction, growling lowly when her stare never wavered.

"If I didn't know it to be impossible, I would say that you are suffering from a head injury."

He stared at her.

She stared at him, eyes still like saucers.

He rolled his eyes and threw up a hand.

"Perhaps it's your diet that prevents you from adjusting adequately to new situations? Although your pseudo-siblings seemed to be adjusting last I heard. Especially Jasper. He and Master Caius are getting along famously from what I am told."

Again he smirked and she….stared.

He threw up his hands. "Christ on a cracker woman! Say something!"

He looked at her expectantly.

Nothing.

No change, except it seemed that her shivering had picked up in intensity.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took in a deep breath, sampling her scent as best he could.

"Well, you sort of smell like a vampire although there is a bit of a funk to it. That must be the animal blood."

He shuddered just thinking of it and then looked at her in surprise. "Shit, now you've got me shivering. Is it catching?"

She stared.

He chuckled shaking his head slowly.

"I really had no idea that you were going to be like having a fucking goldfish, ya know? You even have the eyes for it."

Again he chuckled, this time at the irony because it was just last week that Demetri, his best friend, threatened to get him a goldfish if he didn't find a woman soon.

From the looks of things, he should have gone with the fucking fish; less hassle.

He sighed. He had no idea what to do with a non-responsive vampire that wasn't hurtful or destructive but he knew that he had to get her out of her stupor somehow.

Looking around the room while tapping his fingers on his chair, he thought about the fish again and an idea popped into his head, an evil grin blooming on his face.

Rising from his chair, he crossed the room to the couch and scooped up her shivering form, eliciting a squeaky whimper from her.

He looked down, brows raised.

"Hey! It squeaks! What do you know?" He laughed quietly as he made his way into the hallway.

"Don't worry my little mouse. This won't be too bad. You won't sustain permanent damage anyway."

He chuckled darkly. "Hopefully it will piss you off enough to wake you the fuck up, because if this doesn't do it, I don't know what else to do."

With that, he made his way to the lower sections of the castle and into a vast room that contained what he hoped would be the solution to his problem.

Moving quickly toward the center of the room, he tossed her high into the air, smiling in satisfaction as he heard a shriek from her just before she made a mighty splash into the olympic sized pool. He figured if she wanted to act like a fucking goldfish, she could go for a swim like one.

She surfaced seconds later hissing and spitting like a pissed off cat and he laughed at the picture she made because she sort of looked like a very wet, very pissed off…...cat.

He almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He really hoped that he would get past all of the animal comparisons with the girl one day soon.

Maybe once she wasn't sucking on them any more, his tendency to do that would wane too. He sure as shit hoped so anyway. It was disturbing.

Reaching down, he hauled her out of the water, noticing that she was now missing a shoe. Oops.

He hooked her legs and lifted her, freezing in shock as she launched into what he would call, for years to come, the ass chewing of the century. At least it would have been if he hadn't stopped it.

"You asshole! You ruined my shoes! My Jimmy Choo originals, you giant horses ass! What the fuck is wrong with you?! That was the only pair like them in this world and you ruined them! They cost more than you …...Ooomph!"

His lips covered hers gently but firmly and she struggled for the first few seconds as he moved his lips over hers, sucking and tasting gently, curving into a bit of a smile as her lips parted and she began to kiss him back, a quiet moan coming from her as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He ended the kiss and backed away just a bit in order to see her face, apprehension filling him as she remained quiet for moments, her eyes closed.

Just as he was beginning to despair, her eyes opened slowly and she uttered one word. "Wow."

He smiled as she snuggled into his chest with a quiet purr, laying her head against his shoulder as he made his way back to his rooms and a dry, welcoming bed.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Across the castle and two floors up in the royal wing, another young, golden eyed vampire was frozen in shock as he stared at the collar in his new master's hand.

He whimpered.

"Edward, do not make me punish you again pet. Come here and kneel."

"Master please don't make me wear that. I don't want to. It's humiliating!"

"No Edward. If you remember correctly, me warming your bare bottom with my paddle is humiliating. Would you like to experience that again pet?"

Edward looked down. "No Master."

"Then I suggest you find yourself kneeling in front of me in the next two seconds. I am out of patience with you on this issue."

He smiled as Edward flashed over to him, kneeling quietly, his head down, hands clasped behind him.

"Very good pet."

He clasped the thick black leather collar around his pet's neck, the intricate **_MV_** displayed prominently in the front in gold and rubies, a golden ring attached just below that for the matching ruby studded leash.

Marcus sat back, admiring the craftsmanship of the Volturi jewelers with satisfaction.

"It looks exquisite on you my pet. You should be proud to wear such a collar. It not only reflects who cares for you, but that you are valued greatly as evidenced by the amount of jewels in the piece. Were I really out to humiliate you my sweet, I would have given you a plain leather collar. Now, are you grateful pet, and if so, how do you show it?"

Edward moved forward, kissing his Master's hand before laying his head over on Marcus leg.

"Very good my pet. Now you may have your pillow to kneel on when we are in the throne room next."

Edward closed his eyes as Marcus ran his fingers through his unruly hair, lamenting the day Bella Swan walked into his biology class and his life.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Demetri lay quietly next to his mate, waiting patiently for him to wake.

His thoughts were still a jumble, but there were two things he was sure of: His absolute love for his beautiful little mate and the love he already held for their unborn child deep within his soul.

Laying his head back on the pillow, he stared at the ceiling.

A baby. A tiny being that would depend on the two of them, for everything, for years to come.

He tried to picture what their baby would look like and he saw a tiny copy of Alec, complete with silky dark hair and rosebud lips, a smile overtaking his face at the perfection of his vision as he pictured the baby within his loves arms as he gently rocked him to sleep.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his little loves voice. "I want him to look like you Demi, with your lighter hair and handsome face."

Demetri leaned over, kissing Alec gently. "Peeking at my thoughts again my love?"

Alec nodded, smiling.

"Well, we shall see what he looks like in a few months sweet one. I love you, you know? You, and now our baby are my everything."

Alec's answering smile was joyous. "I love you more."

Demetri laughed and pounced gently over his petite mate. "Impossible!"

He nuzzled playfully between Alec's neck and shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Demi, stop please! It tickles!"

"Do you yield?"

"Yes! Yes! I yield! No more tickling!"

Alec went from laughing to moaning as Demetri changed his tickling nuzzles to gentle kisses. Alec turned his head when Demetri reached his cheek, capturing the lips he loved so much in a passionate kiss, looking into his mates eyes as the kiss broke gently. "Thank you."

Demetri smiled but looked confused. "For what my love?"

Alec smirked at him. "For not being a typical male asshole about becoming a father."

Demetri smirked back at him. "Well, I kind of got over the asshole stage while you were sleeping, on threat of an ass kicking."

He caressed Alec's cheek and pecked his lips. Alec laughed.

"Who threatened you then?"

Demetri mock scowled. "The human girl/currently turning vampire Bella."

Alec laughed heartily then, curling onto his side. "Oh! I missed it!"

Demetri pouted. "You are supposed to be outraged for me. Someone threatened your mate!"

Alec rolled back over, caressing Demetri's cheek. "Demetri, my big, strong mate. I have no doubt that you could hold your own my love."

Alec smiled widely as he watched Demetri puff up before his eyes.

"You are right of course." Then he looked back at Alec's smiling face and scowled. "But it's the principle of the thing! She threatened your mate and you think it's funny."

Alec rolled them over and leaned down, kissing those now pouting lips. "I would always protect and defend you my love. I would never let anyone hurt you. Does that make you feel better?"

Denetri stared into Alec's eyes for a moment. "Marginally."

Alec kissed him again, deeply and passionately.

"And now?"

Demetri smiled wickedly. "Now?"

Alec nodded.

"Now, I think I need to be buried deep inside you." He growled out as he rolled them back over, stealing Alec's breath away.

Two hours later they were both freshly showered and dressed, Alec staring at Demetri, arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to see her Demi."

Demetri sighed. "Alec my sweet, she's in the middle of changing. What good is it going to do to see her now?"

Alec simply stared at his mate.

Demetri threw up his hands. "Fine. Let's go. She's in your uncle's suite."

Alec smiled, kissing Demetri as he grabbed his hand. "Thank you Demi."

Demetri cupped Alec's cheek, caressing that perfect silky bottom lip with his thumb. "I can never deny you anything my love, even if it's something that doesn't seem to make sense to me."

The walk to Caius' rooms wasn't very long but they received good wishes on the new baby from no less than five guards on their way, making the shy smile on Alec's face a near permanent feature.

"It would seem that your father isn't wasting any time in spreading the news of his expected grandchild."

"No indeed, young Demetri!

Alec spun around in delight and rushed to his father, accepting his warm embrace eagerly.

Closing his eyes, he took in the comforting scent of his only parent as he snuggled into his chest.

"Papa, I'm happy to see you."

Aro kissed the top of his child's head, reveling in the comfort of his innocent affection.

"Ah Alec, my sweet son. How are you feeling? Are you well so far little one?"

Alec smile up at his Papa. "Well, it's still very early, but I feel wonderful so far. Perhaps I will be fortunate and skip any sickness?"

Aro set him away, caressing his cheek. "Yes perhaps dear one, but don't count on it. I was so very sick with you for most of the six months I carried you! But you made up for it the moment I saw your sweet face."

Alec was alarmed to see sadness enter his Papa's eyes.

"You look so very much like your father Alec."

He embraced Aro again. "Don't be sad Papa. Perhaps you will find another mate? I'm sure that my father would want you to be happy Papa. It's past time for you to find true happiness again. I know Sulpicia has been a good companion for you but it's time you found a real mate."

Aro kissed his head again and gave him a gentle squeeze before letting him go. "Yes perhaps so dear one. I'll just have to wait and see, won't I? Now, where are you off to this morning?"

"I wanted to go see Bella. I know that she's turning, but I need to see her. I feel driven to it."

Aro nodded and they resumed walking. "I understand son. I was just that way with your uncle Marcus. He couldn't get rid of me!"

Alec looked at him, worry evident on his face. "You don't think she'll see me as a pest do you?"

Both Aro and Demetri laughed at that and Alec pouted, looking between them. "I'm serious! What if she doesn't want me around? I feel pulled to her! What will I do?!" They were both alarmed by the tears that filled Alec's eyes, Demetri pulling him into his arms as Aro caressed his hair.

"My love, Bella was fiercely protective of you almost from the moment you fell asleep in our room. I believe that she feels connected to you just as strongly. Now, put away these needless worries and let's go see her, shall we? Perhaps you'll feel better just being close to her."

Alec nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Aro knocked at his brother's doors, ushering in his son and son in law when Caius called to enter.

"Good morning brother, Jasper. Alec wanted to come and see Bella if that's acceptable to you?"

Caius smiled. "Of course, but first, I think I should like a hug from my favorite nephew."

He stood as Alec embraced him warmly, mumbling out against his chest. "I'm your only nephew."

Caius laughed as he let him go. "Yes but even if Aro pops out 10 more children, you'll always be my favorite little monster."

Alec laughed. "And what of you uncle? When are you going to have a little one of your own?"

Caius scowled as he looked at his mate who was now staring at him in shock.

He narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "You always were trouble wrapped in a sweet, innocent package. I am a warrior you little monster, and a warrior I will remain. I simply cannot see myself all swollen with a child. No thank you. It would ruin my figure."

Alec's eyes widened and he looked down at himself and then over to Aro and Demetri. "Do you think I'll get fat?! Oh gods, I will! Demi, you're going to hate me when I get all fat!"

Everyone in the room scowled at Caius who merely shrugged as Alec rushed out of the room and in to Bella's, shutting her door firmly behind him.

Removing his shoes, Alec quietly crawled onto the massive bed, curling himself around Bella's still form.

"Hello Bella. It's me, Alec. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, but it took me a while to wake up and then Demi and I….well, you know how that goes."

Alec laid his head on her shoulder and quieted himself. He wanted to see if he could get anything from her like he could when he tried with his Papa and his mate and sure enough, he began to 'hear' her.

He shot up. "Bella! I can hear you! Keep talking to me and I'll be able to tune in better."

_"Alec sweetheart! Can you really hear me?!"_

Alec laughed. "Yes Bella! Oh, this is wonderful! I can hear Demi and my Papa when I try you see, and I thought to try to hear you too since I feel connected to you." He laid his head back on her shoulder. "How are you feeling Bella? I'm told that turning is very painful. I hope it's not too awfully bad for you."

_"It was horrible Alec, but since you got here, I haven't felt any pain sweetheart. I can't explain it. I just feel as though I'm in a dream, except for talking with you now."_

Alec began to purr, snuggling closer to her. "I am happy that I somehow took your pain away Bella. I'll be happy when you're done turning. I feel like I miss you, even though we just met."

_"Oh sweetheart, I miss you too, and I can't explain it either. Maybe we knew each other in another life. This is going to sound stupid but I feel like you are my child. Stupid right?"_

Alec heard her laugh.

He shook his head and closed his eyes as he listened to her heart beat. "No, because if it's stupid, then I'm right there with you, since I feel that connection with you too."

_"Alec, will you do something for me sweetheart?"_

"Of course Bella."

_"Good. I want you to get Jasper baby, and then I want you to promise to tell him everything that I say, word for word. I need a promise from you first though."_

Alec felt apprehension shoot through him but he nodded. "Alright Bella, I promise to tell him everything word for word."

_"Good, now is he here? Can you get him for me?"_

"Yes, he's in the other room with Uncle Caius, but if I leave you, the pain might come back!"

_"Is he close enough to call out to baby?"_

"Well, they're talking, but I'll try. Maybe he'll hear me."

He sat up so he wouldn't be shouting in her ear and called out to Jasper, listening as the conversation went silent for a moment before Jasper entered the room along with everyone else.

"What is it Alec? Are you alright?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, but Bella would like to say something to you and has made me promise to tell you what she says word for word."

Everyone looked surprised at that, but none more so than Jasper who moved to sit on the bed, taking Bella's hand.

"How is she? I'm not getting any pain from her now, whereas before, the pain was immense."

Alec looked down and shrugged a shoulder. "She said that since I got here, she hasn't felt any more pain."

Demetri stepped forward, caressing Alec's cheek, his brow furrowed in concern. "You're fine though love? You're not feeling any of her pain are you?"

Alec shook his head. "No I'm fine Demi. I haven't felt any discomfort at all. I feel very safe and secure when I'm with her as a matter of fact, like I do when Papa holds me." He looked down shyly and Jasper smiled.

"That's nothing to feel embarrassed about Alec. I can feel that she has a very parental type love for you and that you feel the same for her."

Alec nodded, still looking down, when he heard Bella.

_"He's here now isn't he baby? Holding my hand, right?"_

"Yes Bella, he is."

_"Good sweetheart. Now, remember your promise?"_

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

_"Alec, you did not just huff and roll your eyes did you? Because I know that you wouldn't have such an attitude with me, isn't that right sweetheart?"_

Alec looked at her with widened eyes. "How did you know that?"

_She laughed. "It's the universal language of young people everywhere when exasperated with a parental figure. The huff always comes hand in hand with the eye roll. Now, the promise?"_

"Yes, I remember."

_"Good. Now, I want you to tell him that he is to make sure that you are well away from here when it get's close to the time for me to wake up, and that you aren't allowed back until I'm deemed safe for you to be around."_

"Bella, no! I want to be here! I need to see you!"

_"Alec honey, it won't be safe for you or your little one. I want to see you too sweetheart, but it's just not safe. So, as soon as my heart changes it's rhythm, you must leave and I want Jasper to make sure that happens. Remember, you promised."_

Alec laid back down, his head now on her abdomen. _"Alec?"_

He sat up again and looked at an expectant Jasper. "She wants me to tell you to make sure that I leave before she wakes and that I am kept away until she is deemed safe to be around me."

Jasper nodded and watched on, pushing the emotional pain that was coming from both Alec and Bella away, as Alec's chin quivered. "It could be months before I see you again Bella. What will I do without you?"

_"Oh sweetheart, I'll try really hard to master this vampire business, okay? Just for you baby. I'll be there for you and your little one, I promise. Until then, you still have your Papa, right? Don't forget about him sweetheart. He loves you very much and wants to be there for you. He's very excited about the baby. And you have your uncles. I know that Caius is very gruff, but I am sure that he has a soft spot in there somewhere. It's up to you, me and Jasper to dig it out and dust it off, but we'll find it."_

Alec giggled at that mental picture and Bella laughed softly. He snuggled closely to her and yawned behind his hand as he began to purr softly, his eyes closing in contentment.

_"Go to sleep sweetheart. We'll talk some more later when you wake."_

He nodded against her as sleep overtook him.

**A/N: So, a little more about what's going on with some of the others in the castle. Please review and tell me what you think, or ask questions, or tell me what you might like to see in the story! ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_Alec giggled at that mental picture and Bella laughed softly. He snuggled closely to her and yawned behind his hand as he began to purr softly, his eyes closing in contentment._

_"Go to sleep sweetheart. We'll talk some more later when you wake."_

_He nodded against her as sleep overtook him._

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper got up quietly, waving everyone out of the room with a smile and a gentle shake of his head.

Sitting on the sofa by his mate, he began to purr quietly as Caius leaned over and kissed his mating mark.

"Caius, I shall take my leave of you now. I am making the rounds to see how all of the new residents are faring and I have yet to look in on young Edward."

Caius smirked evilly. "I am certain he is well in hand brother. Marcus is not known for putting up with rebelliousness as you well know."

Aro laughed. "Oh, believe me brother, I am not anticipating problems. I really just want to witness some of his training techniques. So imaginative and effective!

I also need to see young Alice, and I can't forget Carlisle, his mate, and his other two children, Emmett and Rosalie."

Caius scoffed and glared at his brother. "Yes Aro, you've fairly filled the castle with new occupants. What are you going to do with them all?"

"Good question brother. I need to speak with them and find their strengths and weaknesses. In Emmett and Rosalie's case, I'm rather uncertain whether they want to stay here at all."

Jasper nodded. "You bring up a fair point Aro. I can't really picture Emmett and Rosalie staying here for any amount of time. There's really nothing holding them here. I would bet that they eventually join the Denali's after a while if Carlisle and Esme decide to stay on."

Demetri moved to the door. "I'll take my leave for now. I have scheduled training to do, and I'm sure that Alec will sleep for quite some time, if the past week is any kind of indicator."

Aro moved to the door. "I'll walk with you part of the way Demetri. We need to begin planning a nursery after all!"

Demetri shot a desperate look at Caius and Jasper who both smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. No help there then. "Very well Master Aro, but you know I'm no good at these types of things."

Jasper laughed as he heard Aro launch into a long discourse about babies and their needs just as the doors shut behind them.

Leaning over, he nuzzled his mate's neck, placing gentle kisses and grinning as he heard Caius begin to growl lowly.

"You play with fire my mate."

Jasper backed away to see his mate's eyes. "I can handle anything you dish out Caius."

Caius pounced, pinning him down on the couch. "Is that so?"

Jasper grinned and flipped Caius over, pinning him. "Yes, that is so."

He leaned down and bit lightly at Caius' neck. "Do you doubt me?" His hand roamed down, gripping Caius' hardness through his pants, eliciting a deep purr.

"I think that you need to go for a ride my beautiful golden warrior."

Jasper kissed him deeply. "Are you going to take me for that ride my King?

"I believe I will."

Just as he reached for the belt on his mate's pants, Jasper's head snapped up and turned toward Bella's bedroom door. "Something is wrong."

Caius sat up. "What is it? Did you hear something?"

Jasper looked at him shaking his head. "No, but I felt and still feel panic coming from Bella's room." He got up. "I'm sorry, but I have to check on her."

He leaned down and kissed his mate. "I'll be right back."

Caius scowled. "I knew this was a bad idea. It's going to be worse than having a child."

Jasper made his way into Bella's room and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Instead of the steady beat of a slowly changing human, he was hearing the racing heart of an almost completely transformed vampire.

One look at her confirmed this and he knew her panic was for the little submissive pregnant vampire that was still asleep on her, purring peacefully.

He spoke to her to reassure her. "Bella, I'm here now. I felt your panic sweetheart, and I'll get Alec right now. No worries baby, okay? I'll see you in a bit, it seems. Hang in there, it's almost over."

Having said that, he scooped up the sleeping Alec and left the room. "Caius, Bella is about to wake and I have to move Alec back to his rooms. Keep an eye out for her please?"

Caius scowled at him. "She's your newborn. I never agreed to babysit." Jasper almost laughed. The only word that came to mind to describe his mate just then was petulant. It was almost cute.

Jasper sat next to him, Alec still cuddled to his chest as he leaned over and nuzzled Caius' neck, placing gentle kisses. "Please my mate? Won't you do this for me, just this once?"

Caius caught his lips in an aggressive kiss, growling out against them, "I will fuck you when you return to me, do you understand? I've a wish to sink myself into your heat my warrior mate and I shall, newborns and everyone else be damned."

Red eyes met red and Jasper nodded, kissing his mate passionately. "I look forward to it my King."

Caius threw himself back on the couch with a growl. "Go now, before I take you in front of my nephew and anyone else that may traipse in."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Making his way through the halls, a still sleeping Alec cuddled to his chest, Jasper smiled at the sudden but not unpleasant change his life had taken.

To be honest, he was relieved. He'd been so sick of the monotony of his life with Alice that he was ready to snap and pull her apart piece by tiny piece so that he could sit for hours having fun with the pile of shreds and a bic lighter.

He had pictured it many times and he was baffled as to why the pussy boy mind reader never ratted him out for it.

Shaking his head, he gave a mental shrug. He'd probably never know, so why waste time wondering.

His lips curved into an evil smirk.

It's not like Edward was going to be available to have a conversation with any time soon anyhow. He was busy being Marcus' new pet.

He chuckled darkly to himself at that and was startled by a voice that came from around the next turn in the hallway.

"Now that is a chuckle after my own heart. What evil has brought such mirth, and to whom has it been brought I wonder?"

He smiled as he recognized the voice of Jane. "Hello Jane. How are you this fine day?"

She rounded the corner and stopped, waiting for him to reach her. "Oh you know, slightly bored since I've run out of those to torture." She shrugged a shoulder. "The dungeon is empty now. It was execution day yesterday, so now I find myself with nothing to do." She looked at him, an evil gleam in her eye as she smiled, mischief radiating from her.

Jasper scoffed at her. "Don't even think about it. For one thing, I would drop Alec. For another, I'm probably the only Vampire in existence that can dish it right back to you sweetheart, so I wouldn't try me were I you."

She frowned. "Well shit. You're no fun at all. Asshole."

He laughed as he began walking again, Jane falling in next to him. He glanced over at her. "Why don't you go see Felix? Maybe he's ready to have someone torture Alice by now. That could be fun. I might even pay to see that shit."

She laughed. "Not a fan? And here I thought you two were all lovey dovey all these years."

He groaned. "Fuck Jane. I don't need any reminders. Pete is gonna be bad enough when I see him again. I just know I'm gonna have to kick his country ass just to shut him up."

She smirked at him but they both froze as they heard a decidedly smug voice speak up from a distance behind them.

"You're certainly welcome to try fucker."

Looking up at the stone ceiling with a sigh, Jasper turned around slowly, eying the newcomer with one brow raised in challenge.

"Well howdy Major! Miss me?"

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

**Lemon**

~o0o~

* * *

Caius watched his beautiful mate go, and growled out his frustration, completely shocked by the answering feminine growl her heard from Bella's bedroom.

He approached the room cautiously. He had enough experience to know that newborns could be quite volatile and unpredictable. He was confident in his abilities, but you don't become a truly great warrior by being over confident. You become shreds and purple smoke by being over confident.

Bracing himself solidly in front of her door, he opened it, locking onto her form in a nano-second.

She was standing next to the bed, breathing in deeply, taking in his scent as her eyes darkened rapidly.

He smirked but stayed where he was.

That is until he drew a deep breath, taking in her vampire scent. His eyes darkened and he loosed a low growl, approaching her boldly then, as he knew that she was his mate and this would be a claiming.

Spinning her around as soon as he reached her, he growled into her ear, "Now you will see what kind of a lover I am my dear and why I let my beautiful Jasper take your innocence."

He shoved her against the wall, kicking her legs apart while shredding her dress. "I would have killed you had I fucked you as a human my lovely mate and that would have been such a tragedy."

He ran his hands down her back, cupping her shapely ass with a squeeze, his eyes black with lust. "A tragedy indeed."

She moaned at the feel of his hands on her and pushed her ass back into his hold.

"Please my king. Please fill me. I ache for you Caius."

He disrobed quickly and embraced her from behind, his silky cock hard and ready against the smooth pillowed softness of her ass. She panted as his hands came around her, pinching and playing with her hardened peaks.

Slowly, his hands moved down her arms, his fingers lacing with hers to move them up to the wall in front of her. "Brace yourself my lovely mate, because you are in for a proper claiming, one you'll never forget."

With that, she felt his cock swipe through her folds once before he plunged himself to the hilt, his hands planted firmly against the wall next to hers as he pulled out, jolting her whole body with the force of his next inward thrust as she screamed out in pleasured pain.

She panted, eyes wide as she looked at his smirking face just over her shoulder.

"That was a taste my dear. Now, are you ready?"

Determination filled her at his challenge and she curled her lip, showing a razor sharp fang. Reaching back, she cupped his head, drawing him into a deep and angry kiss, nipping his lip and drawing blood as she turned back to the wall, setting her feet and hands firmly. "Do your worst My Lord Caius." she growled and then purred out with a smirk, "You don't scare me."

He leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Very well My Lady Isabella."

She shouted and rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder as he set a punishing but slow pace, every stroke nearly lifting her from her feet as he delivered each with a growl or a snarl against her tender neck.

She screamed out as she felt her peak overtake her suddenly, gripping his cock tightly as he snarled, sinking his fangs into her neck as he filled her, marking her as his.

When she felt his teeth leave her, she wrenched herself from him.

Spinning in an instant, she swept his legs and pinned him to the floor, her teeth sinking deeply into the side of his neck opposite of Jasper's mark.

Pulling back, she licked her lips of the droplets of his blood. "You are mine now, as I am yours."

She kissed him then, slowly, deeply, sensuously and he groaned, running his hands down her shapely body, drawing her close.

Rolling over, he pulled back, meeting her gaze as he caressed her face tenderly. "You are perfect for us, my Lady Isabella."

**Your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Peter sauntered up to Jasper, grinning widely. "How the fuck are ya brother? And do my eyes deceive me or do you have one of the evil twins all snuggled against your chest?" He eyed Jane. "No offense, of course."

She shot him a smirk. "Why should I be offended Captain? I consider it a great compliment that my reputation precedes me. It simply means less bullshit for me to deal with."

He laughed. "Yeah, I can see where that would be an advantage."

Jasper turned and began walking, flanked by his two companions. "Yes, this is Alec, and before you ask, yes, he's really asleep."

Alec chose that moment to snuggle more deeply into Jasper's hold, curling into a smaller ball as his purr picked up just a bit.

"Aww, hell that's cute. It's hard to believe the little shit's so deadly." He glanced at Jasper. "So you're gonna make me ask."

Jasper smirked and kept walking.

Pete sighed and mumbled "Fucker."

Jasper kept smirking.

"Fine. Why is a vampire asleep in your arms Major?"

"Because he's pregnant."

Peter choked and then laughed, slapping Jasper on the back. "Well congratulations Major! What ya gonna name the little monster when it gets here? Jr? Jasmine? Shit, I sure as hell hope it looks like it's Mama, cause you are one ugly motherfucker Major."

He chuckled and Jasper gave him a flat look.

"It's not mine you asshat. It's Demetri's. I'm just carrying Alec from his Uncle's rooms to his own because he fell asleep there and couldn't stay."

"Which Uncle?" Pete was looking very curious now.

"Caius."

"What the hell you doin' in Caius' rooms anyway?"

Jasper ignored him so he shot a look at Jane as Jasper was busy putting Alec in his bed.

Pete's eyebrows climbed into his hairline as she mouthed the word 'mates', and he pounced on Jasper as soon as he exited Alec's room.

"No fuckin' way! You're mated to Caius Volturi Major?!"

Jasper shot a dark look at Jane who just grinned evilly and made her way down the hall back toward her rooms waving over her shoulder. "Ta for now sweets!"

Jasper grumbled. "Evil little witch." They both heard a decidedly feminine dark chuckle filter back to them at that.

He sighed and looked at Pete. "Yeah, I am." He grinned. "So don't piss me off."

Pete held up both hands. "Hell no Major. I know you can kick my ass already, but to be teamed up with Caius Volturi? No thanks. Something tells me that he has all kinds of toys stashed in the dungeons. That's a case of heartburn that I don't need, thanks anyway."

Jasper smirked at him as he made his way back to his rooms and his mate. "So, what brings you here Pete? I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

Pete scowled. "Maria, Major. The bitch is rearing her ugly head again and she has a whole passel of newborns. She refuses to leave Char and me alone. Thinks that if she gets me, you'll come around eventually, and I'm sick of her shit. I just want to live in peace with my mate and not have to leave the great state of Texas. Was kinda hopin' that the big V might help me out.

So I drag my happy ass all the way to Italy and who do I find?" He gestured at Jasper with both hands. "Major fuckin' Whitlock. Couldn't believe it when I caught your scent so I went explorin'. Are the rest of the kiddies and Mommy and Daddy here too? And what are you doing about school young man? Aren't you gonna get detention for missin' so much of it?"

Jasper shot him the finger. "Don't remind me, asshole. It was a peaceful life for the most part, okay? Could you really blame me for rolling with it for a few years?"

"Uh, yeah. I could. You really expect me to buy that load of horse shit? A peaceful life with that shop-a-holic tyrant you were chained to? I think I'd rather train newborns for Maria. At least she didn't require that you check your balls at the door."

Jasper sighed and shot him a dark look. "The Cullen coven wasn't so bad, at least for the first couple of decades. I'll admit that the last decade or so, all of it was beginning to get on my nerves."

Pete shook his head in disbelief. "It musta been the animal blood man. I think that shit numbed you right up. I'm not shittin' you Major. You weren't the same. I mean, high school, over and over with human kids? What the fuck was the point to that?"

He shook his head again. "She sure kept you on a short leash."

Jasper stopped, looking up at the ceiling, trying hard to gather his patience. He knew he deserved what Pete was currently dishing out, but it was beginning to piss him off, even if he had earned every bit of it by letting the Cullen's rule over him so completely for so many years. Finally, he looked over at the vampire he considered to be his brother. The only one he had ever felt such feelings for.

"You done yet? Because I'm givin' you today to get that shit out of your system, then I'm gonna kick your country ass if you bring any of it up again. It's over with. It's gonna stay over with. This is my home now. I have a mate and I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think I just got another one. I'm anxious to get back to my rooms and find out. So, how about I get you to the throne room where you can speak to Aro about your little Maria problem and I'll see you later? Much later. Tell Aro you would like to visit for a time. I'll find you when I'm available."

Pete took one look at him and knew that this wasn't a time to mess with his brother, so he nodded, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Sure Major. That sounds good."

Jasper smiled at him. "Good because here we are." He pointed at a set of doors that a positively massive vampire was standing next to. "Just through there, you'll be able to speak to Aro. He'll take care of you."

"Okay Major. I'll see you. Char'll be happy to see you too. She's missed ya."

He opened the door for him, smiling at the thought of seeing Charlotte again. She had loathed Alice and the feeling had been reciprocated two fold. Consequently, he had been able to see her even less than his brother and he had missed her terribly.

"Tell her I said hello for now and I'll see her soon."

Pete walked into the throne room with a lazy wave over his shoulder. "Will do."

Closing the door, Jasper headed in the direction of the training room. He needed to let Demetri know that he had moved Alec back to their rooms. He certainly didn't want Alec waking and coming back to their rooms to see Bella, thinking that she was still in transition.

Entering the training room, he found Demetri in the process of kicking the shit out of four other lower guards that hoped to make their way up in rank soon. From the looks of things, they had quite a ways to go.

"Demetri."

Upon his name being spoken, Demetri froze, stiff-arming a guard in the throat that was stupid enough to continue his attack when his trainer had stopped.

Demetri shook his head at the gasping and choking guard as he made his way over to a smirking Jasper.

"That was a hard lesson learned."

Demetri looked back at the circle and shrugged. "A mistake he won't be likely to make again." He turned back to Jasper. "What can I do for you?"

"I just thought that you should know that I moved your mate back to his own bed. He was still sleeping when I left him. Bella was waking already when I felt her panic and moved him. I would hate to have him come looking for her thinking that she is still in transition. For whatever reason, she flew through her change. I think it may be due to your mate and his presence removing her pain completely."

Demetri faced the group. "Continue to practice amongst yourselves. You all need it. I will see you regular time tomorrow." They all bowed to him as he grabbed his cloak.

"Thank you for telling me Jasper. I'll go to him now."

They walked out the door together and parted ways at the royal wing, Jasper going back to his mate and Demetri to his.

Peter approached the dais and bowed. "Hello Master Aro."

Aro smiled. "You are our dear Jasper's Captain Whitlock, are you not? He loves you as a brother young one."

Peter nodded. "The very same my King."

"Wonderful! What can I do for you Captain Whitlock? What brings you to us?"

Peter held out a hand and Aro rose to take it, staring down for a beat before meeting Pete's gaze. "I see. And her ultimate goal is reclaiming our dear Jasper."

Aro turned back to his throne, taking his seat with a shake of his head and a 'tsk'.

"This will never do. No indeed. Caius will have her head mounted on a pike in the dungeons for all eternity if he finds out."

He looked at Peter. "I'm sure that you and your lovely mate would like to be left in peace too." Aro nodded as he tapped his lower lip in thought. "We will take care of this little problem Captain. Worry not. I will send out a contingent led by our dear Jane. I think she would enjoy this assignment very much!"

He called to her then and she entered moments later. "Jane dear, I would like you to accompany Captain Whitlock and his dear mate back to Texas in the United States. There is a coven there threatening our Captain and our dear Jasper. They need to be destroyed dear. Take Felix and whoever else you deem necessary. He may take his new companion if he feels she can be controlled."

Jane smirked. "I can always help in keeping her well behaved Master."

He eyed her dubiously, fingers tapping lips again before smiling. "I'm sure you can my dear, but we wouldn't want to upset Felix with any actions against his companion. Please let Felix deal with her unless or until it becomes clear that he cannot. Then you may step in sweet one."

She bowed. "Yes Master."

Aro looked at Peter. "Is all of this acceptable to you Captain?"

Peter inclined his head. "Yes Master Aro. We appreciate the help of the Volturi."

"Very well Captain! You will all leave in two days time. You may take the jet dear Jane. You'll all be much more comfortable that way. Those crowded, smelly commercial flights are so repulsive." He waved a hand in the air while curling a lip in distaste. "I detest them so."

He jumped up then throwing an arm around Pete's shoulders. "Come Captain. I will take you to Giana so that she may assign you and your lovely mate a room here for your stay. And then you may accompany me on my rounds to see the Cullen's! I was unable to get to them earlier. I'm sure they would love to see you and your lovely mate!"

Pete glanced at a smirking Jane as he was guided by an insistent Aro from the room, her delighted laughter filtering to him through the closing doors.

He rolled his eyes. God, but that girl had a sadistic streak a mile wide.

Jasper was hurrying along now. He was anxious to get back to his rooms and his mate now that all his little side errands were finally done.

Finally seeing his doors, he sighed in relief until he caught a familiar scent just before hearing the voice that went with it.

Clenching his jaw in impatience, he stopped and turned.

"Jasper son, may we please speak with you? We were just on our way to do so. I'm pleased that we were able to catch you here. Caius has never been my favorite and I can't say that he feels very charitable towards me either."

"Very well Carlisle. What is it? My mate is expecting me."

Carlisle nodded. "Very understandable, and while I sympathize with your need to be with your new mate, you do have obligations to the family you have been a part of for the past 60 years. Don't forget that son."

He furrowed his brow at the vampire. "While I am now fully interested in having a discourse with you on your last statement Carlisle, it won't be today. Just know that we will. Now, what is it you want from me?"

Esme was now watching the two of them with wide eyes, in a fashion reminiscent of a tennis match.

Carlisle was now scowling as he looked at Jasper. "It must be the human blood. You're very different you know? Not very docile or compliant. Not as you were with our dear Alice, certainly. She had you well under control."

Jasper clenched his jaw again and rose to his full height, his voice full of authority when he next spoke.

"Say what it is you came to say. You have exactly sixty seconds. If you do not use them wisely, you will find yourself making an appointment to do so with Giana and it will be at my convenience."

"I am concerned for Edward and Alice, as you should be. I would like you to make sure they are being treated with the respect and consideration that is their due as your siblings and coven mates."

"Well Carlisle, what can I say to that? Where the fuck do I start since there are many things wrong with your assertions?"

Esme gasped. "Language Jasper!"

He pinned her with hardened red eyes; the Major's eyes and her admonishments stuck in her throat.

He was now through with putting up with petty delays and distractions in getting back to his mate. He was at his limit.

"Need I remind you woman, that I was grown and a commanding officer in an army of men when I was turned, not to mention, the decades that I have on you as a vampire? I am not your son, nor am I a child. You'll do well to remember that."

He turned back to a scowling Carlisle who was now consoling a clinging Esme.

"As for any respect or consideration due my ex-coven mates who were never siblings of mine, they knew, fully, what they were doing when they came here; one to exercise his penchant for angst and drama by begging for death and one exercising her penchant for breath-taking stupidity in trying to save his ass with the poor, desperate human girl she had dragged along with her.

They are all fortunate that Master Aro is a merciful and patient vampire. Their present circumstances are meant to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget and you should be thankful that Aro is allowing you to be near them during their punishment.

And while I'm on such a roll with venting my spleen, you should be thankful that no one has brought up the subject of the human girl in depth, seeing as how you, as coven leader, left said human girl to her own devices knowing that she knew our secret, without killing or turning her as our law dictates."

He spun on his heel then, marching straight into the rooms he now shared with his mate the King, the doors closing solidly behind him on the dumbfounded forms of Carlisle and Esme.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert with some slash

~o0o~

* * *

When he came in, the first thing he noticed was the partially open door to Bella's room. The next thing he noticed upon taking a breath was the heady scent of sex between his mate Caius and who he now knew, without a doubt was his other mate, Bella. A low growl reverberated from him and he went looking for them.

Caius' head snapped up as he heard the door to his suite open, smiling down at Bella when he heard the low growl sound out. He caressed her cheek, meeting her eyes.

"Our gentle warrior mate is home my Lady Isabella. Shall we welcome him properly?"

He'd barely touched the bedroom door when he was summarily dragged into the room, the door closing silently behind him.

Hands were on him everywhere as Bella pulled his head down for a heated kiss.

He could feel Caius behind him, kissing his neck while his hands moved under his shirt to caress his chest.

He groaned into the kiss with Bella as he felt her hand grip him through his jeans, panting when their kiss broke at the intense feelings that were thick in the air around him.

He knew he was probably projecting just as much as he was receiving when Caius stripped him of his shirt just as Bella worked on his pants.

The thick lust was now on a never-ending circuit and there was little he could do to stop it at this point.

At least, that's what he told himself as he slipped off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear all in one go.

He growled as Bella kissed her way down until she was on her knees in front of him, the fingers of one hand caressing his sack while she held his hardness steady at the base with the other as she sucked him in deeply.

He clenched his eyes shut and panted through the overwhelming sensations bombarding him from both his mates.

Caius watched from over Jaspers shoulder as Bella took Jasper's cock all the way in before sucking her way to the tip, only to swirl her tongue around the perfect silky crown and start her journey all over again.

He watched as Jasper panted through the pleasure as his sleek hips moved in time with her, setting up a perfect slow rhythm.

Jasper turned his head then, leaning in to catch Caius' lips in a heated kiss.

Bella moaned around him as she watched her mates kiss passionately and Jasper purred as the vibrations of it stimulated him further.

Breaking the kiss he whispered out "Caius, please my King…."

Caius retrieved the lube from his bedroom and wasted no time in preparing his beyond delicious mate, bringing him to the edge with his fingers on his prostate before taking him.

He knew he wouldn't last long with all the lust bouncing between the three of them.

Lining up his slicked cock, he entered his mate slowly but firmly. He would never hurt him if he could help it and so he took his time with this part, groaning at the ever tight grip around him as he seated himself fully.

He paused and kissed Jasper's neck as he gave him a moment to adjust to being filled.

When he got a tiny nod from a panting Jasper he set up a rather quick pace, knowing that Jasper was on the edge from both he and Bella's ministrations.

He was right of course, when just moments later he heard Jasper gasp and felt that familiar tightening around his hardness as he stroked into him. He couldn't hold back at that point and surged forward just as he came, pulsing deeply into his mate.

Bella kissed her way back up to Jasper's mouth, sucking that beautiful bottom lip in and nipping at it before sucking it back in to soothe.

Reaching up, she grasped Jasper's chin, turning his head to the side as she trailed open-mouthed kisses down from his jaw to his neck, to the spot she had chosen for her mark to rest forevermore.

Jasper growled as he felt her fangs sink in, the feeling of being marked while still being mounted from behind primal and heady.

She withdrew her bite and he leaned down, biting her as he growled with the feeling of Caius' hardness leaving his body, his strong but supple hands still grasping his hips as he kissed and nipped at his shoulder.

Caius moved around to the sides of his mates, caressing their cheeks as he drew them to his strong muscled chest in an embrace. They both encircled him in their arms, purring as they nuzzled his neck over their mating marks.

Throwing his head back, he growled loudly, most of the castles occupants freezing as they heard it.

"Mine!"

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Pete sat back, observing the goings on in the sitting room of the Cullen's suite of rooms in fascination.

Aro had relented to Carlisle's many request's and they were now visiting with a very subdued Edward and a shockingly calm Alice. It would seem, according the expertise of Marcus, that Alice had found her mate in Felix.

Pete was still reeling over that. Talk about an unlikely pair. However, seeing them together, he could see a certain chemistry there. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alice was dressed in the standard fare of most of the Volturi; stylishly cut, dark colors, but overall very nondescript. To be sure, there was nothing one could consider 'cheap' about the clothing any of the Volturi wore, but it was hardly haute couture.

He smirked to himself when that term popped into his mind. It would seem that his penchant for trash TV had paid off after all.

Sighing to himself, his gaze moved on to the next poor soul in the room due to Aro's reprieve; Edward, the mind reader.

He grinned as the mind reader's eyes caught his for just a moment before cutting back to Carlisle's as he listened intently to what his pseudo-father was saying, an expression akin to desperate hope plastered on his face.

Hmm, Pete thought, seems Eddie was just waiting on Daddy C to save his ass (he snickered at his bad pun) from his current predicament.

Pete didn't pay much attention to that, however. It was difficult to pay attention to mundane conversation when the mind reader was wearing such a striking collar after all. The collar wasn't the best part though, not by a long shot. That distinction was taken by the matching, ruby studded leash that tethered him to his Master at whose feet he currently knelt.

Pete hardly ever found himself in the position of gloating. Sure, he had been giving his brother a hard time over being such a whooped pup for the last sixty years, but that was because it had been such a sore point between them and had come damn near to ending their relationship with the other more than a few times, but this…...this was fucking priceless and he just could not pass this kind of solid gold up.

The mind reader had been a snide little arrogant prick since their first meeting and Pete had taken to hating the little cock-sucker with a purple passion over the many years that he had clung to the meager threads of relationship that he and Char were 'allowed' to have with his brother.

So, needless to say, seeing the little shit-head humbled at the feet of his Master was, in Pete's not so humble opinion, the best kind of poetic justice there is.

The same went for the magic eight ball, although he had to admit that her circumstances seemed to be preferable over the mind readers. At least she was allowed on the furniture.

Snickering to himself, he finally tuned into the conversation; one that seemed to be gaining intensity between Carlisle and Marcus.

"Marcus, I am only thinking of the mental well being of my son. How can the humiliation of a collar and leash be an effective training method? I believe that you would gain much more cooperation, much sooner with a reward system."

"Yes Carlisle, and your methods worked so well in the past. That is why he was here begging for death after trifling with a human girl; one that was not even his mate, no less." Marcus scoffed and sat back in his seat, one hand draped over his crossed legs. "I do not want, nor do I need your advice. Your methods with young vampires are obviously flawed at best. Let us examine your track record, shall we?

First, we have Edward. When he first arrived he was snide, arrogant, disrespectful, condescending, self centered….shall I continue? No? Good.

Next we have Rosalie. From what I have seen she is self centered, condescending, disrespectful, arrogant, snide…...she, if I am not mistaken, is also your childe, correct?"

Carlisle nodded while studying the floor as he listened.

"Next we have Alice; impetuous, overbearing, materialistic. Not your childe, but still guided from a very young age by you.

I and my brother Caius, can only thank the gods that Jasper arrived to your coven as a mature, seasoned vampire. One only need spend a short time in his company to see the profound differences. He suffered in his vampire youth, certainly, but he is a strong vampire with unimpeachable morals and convictions; not at all prone to impetuousness and histrionics.

Do you see the differences Carlisle? You have managed to coddle and mollify at least three vampire youth almost to the point of ruin. Now you seek to admonish me for my supposed harsh treatment of them?" He scoffed. "You should speak in depth someday to young Jasper about what he endured and how he came to be the strong warrior that he is today. It certainly was not due to his maker tolerating any whining about his circumstances or lack of a certain standard of creature comforts, I can assure you."

He sat back, making it clear that he was done speaking.

Carlisle shook his head and met the King's gaze. "I see and concede your points Marcus, but a collar and leash? Surely there are other methods?"

Marcus scowled and pinned Carlisle with a hardened gaze. "Most certainly Carlisle and I must say, I am now tempted to employ them. As a matter of fact, I believe that I will, and I shall be asking our young Jasper for his help toward that end. You may even watch if you like." Carlisle shivered as he took in Marcus' chilling smile.

"Yes, I believe that he will enjoy this as much as I. As I recall, it was his job to train newborns and we happen to have a fresh group of them ready to be trained. Edward and Alice will be joining them. It's unfortunate for your other children that they will miss out."

Across the room, Rosalie crossed her arms and scoffed while scowling at the King.

Marcus raised a brow at Carlisle while gesturing at the disgruntled young female.

Carlisle took in her defensive posture and sour expression.

"Rosalie, please show respect for our King. He speaks the truth, one that has been difficult for me to see, but is no less true because of that."

She rounded on Carlisle while still in her seat, a dark expression on her face.

"I have sat here listening to him disparage me for the past few minutes without uttering a sound Carlisle. Well, no more. I will defend my character! I am not spoiled or self centered and I won't stand for anyone saying that I am! "

Pete grinned from across the room, finding it impossible to not interject at this point.

"Uh, you forgot condescending, snide, arrogant and disrespectful." He grinned innocently as he ticked them off on his fingers and she glared daggers at him.

He shrugged "Just sayin."

She shot up from her seat at that point, huffed with a growl at the end, and rushed into the room she shared with Emmett, slamming the door for good measure.

Carlisle cringed as Marcus raised a brow at him while Pete…...giggled his ass off, head stuffed into his arms that were crossed over the arm of the sofa he was on.

Jesus, but he had no clue that there was so much fun to be had hanging around these vampires. The unplumbed depths of mirth that could be found in pissing off the volatile blonde diva alone, was vast.

Carlisle observed him, his expression one close to someone who'd been sucking a lemon, while Marcus chuckled, amusement dancing in his red eyes.

"You are our young Major's childe are you not, Mr. Whitlock?"

Pete straightened up quickly, inclining his head to the King. "I am, sir."

"How long will you be with us?"

"Well sir, I came here seeking help with my former coven leader, Maria. You see, she wants Jasper back and she now has enough resources that she feels comfortable in harassing Charlotte and me to try to get to Jasper. I came here for help and Master Aro was kind enough to agree. We leave in two days, but when all is taken care of, I would really like to come back and visit for a good while. Jasper and I haven't really been allowed much contact over the past sixty or so years and we've a lot of catchin' up to do."

Marcus furrowed his brow, casting his gaze over to a very blank faced Carlisle before looking back to Peter.

"Forgive me, but did you say that you were not allowed contact with your maker for the duration of his stay with the Cullen coven?"

Pete nodded. "Yes sir, that is correct. Charlotte and I weren't welcomed in their home due to our choice of diet, and so the few times we did see Jasper it was only for a couple of hours and it was outside their territory.

We weren't allowed to come to Forks at all due to their treaty with the local wolf shifters, but he did come see us in Seattle once.

Alice always hated us though and so he would have to make it short, otherwise he'd hear about it for days afterward."

Marcus shook his head. "Frankly young one, I am shocked to hear of Major Whitlock tolerating such treatment. It makes me wonder Carlisle, just what sort of hold you had over the young Major."

Pete sat forward, elbows on his knees. "I don't believe there was anything sinister going on my King. I do believe, however, that there was plenty of guilt being dished my makers way over the years, not only for his past, but for the few mishaps that he experienced over the years.

You see, Jasper's control had been excellent while he had maintained a human diet, but once the magic eight ball got a hold on him and talked him into the bambi diet, his control was, pardon my course language, absolute shit.

It was then that he came to rely on her completely to predict whether he would be successful in not killing anyone on any certain day, or if he would slip. Of course, since those types of decisions are made in a split second, he had to stick by her side like he was glued there in order for her to keep him in line.

It was all a vicious circle that Char and I had no hopes of stopping at that point. Not unless we could talk him back into his natural diet which, of course, due to all the guilt that had been laid on him, he was never going to do as long as he was with them."

Marcus pinned Carlisle with a look that could freeze flames. "You realize how fortunate you are that Caius is not present for this little conversation? He would have you in pieces before you could blink, and I can't say that it would be undeserved. Such manipulations should be beneath you Carlisle and you cannot claim ignorance. I see it in your eyes and your very demeanor."

Carlisle sat straighter in his seat, a look of supreme indignation on his face. "There was no deliberate manipulation of Jasper on my part Marcus! It is no secret that his past is atrocious; the acts he committed while in Maria's coven barbaric. His guilt is entirely his own and if he went to extreme measures while in my coven to prevent murdering humans, then that was his choice.

Alice did all she could to help him each and every day, and still he would slip from time to time. We, as a coven, endured many hardships because of his lack of control!"

Pete scoffed. "If he hadn't been guilted into sticking to your diet, he would have maintained his impeccable control. I'm talking about a vampire who had decades of experience with turning countless humans without killing even one of them.

You're talking about a vampire that was constantly on edge, worried that he might sink his fangs into the next human he sees, constantly relying on his coven mates to keep him from going on some sort of feral rampage. How, by any stretch of the imagination, was that a good situation?

If you ask me, and I know you haven't, but you're gonna get my opinion anyway Doctor, that was just about the worst situation imaginable." He laughed incredulously. "And then….and then you go and decide that that's not enough risk to everyone involved. No! You go and decide that he needs to go to high school with all the human kiddies! Jesus Doc, sometimes your lack of wisdom in certain situations is breath taking!"

Marcus nodded. "I agree young one. It is yet another misstep in the handling of a younger vampire and further evidence of your incompetence at being a coven leader Carlisle. I will be speaking to my brothers about all that I have learned here today, and we shall act to make sure that you never have the opportunity to make such mistakes in the future."

A heretofore silent Esme leaned forward then, looking between the angry King and her reticent husband, eyes wide. "What does this mean for our family? I don't understand! Does this mean we can no longer be parents…..that we'll never have our children with us again?"

Carlisle reached over, patting her hand. "Nothing has been decided yet my dear. Don't worry. I'll simply speak to Aro when he's available."

Pete was speechless at the petulance that Carlisle was displaying. Now he could see where his children got it! He glanced over at Marcus and knew then that Carlisle was tangling with a lion, he just did not know it yet.

Marcus chuckled darkly. "You think to circumvent my authority by seeking out my brother Carlisle? Perhaps a stint in our dungeons will change your mind. The luxury you are used to has quite thoroughly softened your brain. Let me help you with that, for I greatly love to be helpful." The last part of the sentence was fairly growled out, red eyes flashing as he cast his gaze over to his Guard.

"Felix!"

Said guard shot to attention at the unmistakable authority in that voice. He was in front of his King and kneeling, head bowed and right fist over his heart. "Yes, my King?"

"Show Dr. Cullen to one of our finest dungeon cells Felix. He'll be staying there for a while; at least until his brain firms up a bit and he regains the ability to think and reason rationally."

Felix rose and bowed. "Yes, My King."

Felix held out a hand to Carlisle, curling his fingers quickly in the universal "come along" gesture. "Dr. Cullen? If you will?"

Esme whimpered and wrung her hands anxiously as Carlisle rose from his seat in stunned silence and followed Felix, who took hold of his bicep as he escorted him from the room.

Pete took in the crestfallen look on the mind reader's face and the regal authoritative one on the King's face and whistled lowly, breaking the stunned silence that had descended on everyone in the room.

Marcus met his gaze with a wicked smirk.

"Well, damn sir. Remind me never to piss you off."

Marcus maintained his smirk. "I don't believe that will be necessary, do you Captain Whitlock?"

Pete shook his head slowly. "No sir. Now that you mention it, it won't."

**Your thoughts, comments, questions? All are appreciated! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Two lemons in this chapter, one Het and one Slash. Each will be marked out in case you would rather skip them. :-) Happy reading!**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_"Well, damn sir. Remind me never to piss you off."_

_Marcus maintained his smirk. "I don't believe that will be necessary, do you Captain Whitlock?"_

_Pete shook his head slowly. "No sir. Now that you mention it, it won't."_

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Marcus looked at a stricken Esme after the doors closed behind her mate. "My dear, I realize that he is your true mate and that this is painful for you too. For that, you have my sincere apologies."

He inclined his head and she nodded.

"Just take heart that this will not be for a long period of time. Just long enough to establish in his mind that I am his King, just as Aro is, and that my authority is no less and no more than that of either of my brothers. We, all three, share equally in ruling and have no authority over the others. This is always how it's been. Aro does most of the talking simply because he's ….

Marcus trailed off when a new voice interjected. "…...a pompous wind bag."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Hello Caius, come to join us for a time? Felt the need to be social for once?"

Caius scoffed as he sat, the newly turned Bella in his lap and Jasper leaning into him as he sat beside him.

He leaned over and nuzzled the neck of his gentle warrior, a quiet purr sounding from all three mates as they enjoyed their closeness.

He sat up, looking around at the various occupants of the room, a slight sneer on his face. "You know I never feel the need to be social Marcus. I do, however, feel the need to please my mates, and so I find myself here." His lip curled up in distaste until he felt soft kisses on both sides of his neck from his mates, a small smile making its way to his lips as his eyes became hooded in pleasure.

He glanced at Marcus, who was now smirking widely at him and snarled.

Marcus laughed at him. "You know, that's not very intimidating when you're still purring like a tame kitten."

Caius sagged in defeat. "You know, I expect this sort of harassment from Aro because he just loves to see me suffer, but you? " He pouted. "Why can you not leave me alone Marcus?"

Caius groaned when he heard the voice that answered that question with bubbly enthusiasm. "Because he was sitting in for me dear brother! We all know that you would sink into the depths of cynicism if I let you, and so, long ago, …." he trailed off when he heard the quiet voice of dear Jasper's brother.

"…...in a galaxy far, far, away…." The room went silent.

Pete looked up with wide eyes as he realized that everyone had paid attention to his mumblings.

"Shit. I mean, uh,….oh hell, I didn't mean to do that. Movie line. It just slipped out." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly as everyone stared at him. Everyone but Jasper who had a shit eating smirk on his face. Fucker.

Discreetly shooting his 'brother' the finger, he looked at Aro who was now also smirking at him. "Forgive me my rude interruption My King."

Aro reached out and patted his arm. "It's quite all right young one. I have a child you know, so I'm quite used to the antics of the young."

Pete's eyes widened and then narrowed at his brother who was currently laughing quietly against Caius shoulder. He couldn't wait to get him in the training room for a spar, even though he knew Jasper'd still kick his ass, it'd be good to get in a couple of good licks anyway.

Aro sat up. "As I was saying Caius….."

Caius groaned and threw his head back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

Aro continued, undaunted. "…..I decided to make it my mission to keep you from becoming as much of a grouch as you certainly could be. Toward that end, I interject happiness and enthusiasm whenever I can!"

He smiled widely at Caius who curled his lip, until Bella kissed his cheek sweetly, her quiet purr sounding in his ear. He smiled at her before he could catch himself and sighed in defeat. How was one to maintain a reputation with these two as mates?! He was now convinced he'd never manage it, especially with Aro constantly watching.

A growl startled him out of his thoughts of his mates, especially when he found the source; the mind reader, who was looking straight at him.

Jasper, feeling the malevolence being directed toward his mates, sat up straight and faced his former coven mate, his eyes now black and a menacing growl rumbling in his chest. "Would you care to take it to the training room Edward? That is, if your Master will let you off your leash?"

Marcus looked between his pet and his brother's mate, considering his options for a moment before reaching down and unclipping the leash. "You are free to meet the challenge pet, if you dare. My advice to you would be, never growl at an individual if you cannot, or will not follow through."

Pete smirked at Eddie boy. "In other words Eddie, don't let your alligator mouth overload your hummingbird ass. Put up or shut up."

Edward stood. "I've fought him before and held my own! I can certainly do so again."

Pete nodded. "Trust me when I tell you, he was playin' with you. You see those black eyes Eddie? He ain't gonna be playin' this time.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Felix made his way back to his rooms after taking the good Doctor to his new digs in the dungeon. He smirked when he thought about the pompous doctor spending some quality time on self reflection. Yeah, he thought, it'd be good for him to ponder some issues in his life that he had obviously been ignoring, namely the attitudes and conduct of his 'children'.

Hopefully, after this, he'd be able to bring the blonde barbi into line. If not, he speculated that she would be next to spend some time getting familiar with the stone and bars down in the very depths of the castle. Her mouth would almost certainly get her some time there, he was sure of it.

Stepping into his sitting room, he was nearly bowled over by the small form of his mate and he laughed quietly as he closed the door, hugging her to him gently.

"I'm guessing that you missed me my sweet?"

She nodded against him as he reached down, lifting her into his arms as his lips found hers, his kiss gentle, sweet and passionate as he carried her into their bedroom. "How I have missed you too my dear one. You have captured my heart completely and I love you so."

She caressed his face with both tiny hands. "Felix, I don't know how I ever survived without you, but I never wish to do so again. Where you go, I go, for the rest of eternity. Please, make love to me? I have longed for you all day. Don't make me wait any longer, please?"

She had already begun to loosen all the fastenings on his jacket and shirt and so disrobing was a quickly accomplished feat with hands and lips exploring the newly exposed skin all the while.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

* * *

He sat on the side of the bed and she pushed him back, straddling him as she did, a moan of deep satisfaction escaping her as she sank down on his hardness, shivering with the ecstasy that overtook her being at the feel of him filling and stretching her so deliciously. "Oh my god Felix. Oh fuck me, but you feel fucking amazing inside me."

With those words and a groan from him, she leaned back and propped herself up on his thighs as she began to rise and fall on his cock, picking up her pace as she found the perfect rhythm.

The perfect rhythm for her that was. Felix however, needed more and he was going to get it.

Embracing her closely, he rolled them over, getting up on his knees as he lifted her hips at the same time.

Her eyes widened and she cried out in her pleasure as he picked up a punishing pace, jolting her whole body with each powerful thrust he gave her.

"Oh all the gods and deities! Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Oh fuuuuuck, Felix! Oh yesssss!"

He smirked as he fucked her senseless. Yeah, he had that effect when he wanted to and right now, he wanted to.

He pounded into her mercilessly and she growled as he did it, shredding the bedding on either side of her as she searched desperately for a hold on something, anything that would ground her and keep her in the here and now. Fuck, was he ever good!

She screamed as her head thrashed side to side, her orgasm building rapidly as he chased his release in her tight heat, his snarls joining her incoherent cries as they both tensed, Felix buried as deeply as he could go inside her as he exploded in his release, filling her pulsing channel to overflowing.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

* * *

He picked her up from the bed gently, holding her limp form against him as he placed light kisses along the slim column of her neck. "I love you my little mate."

She turned her head, still panting, still recovering as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, her hands caressing his face. "As I love you my heart, my soul."

He smiled at her brightly. "Am I ever grateful that your brother is such a dumb ass."

She giggled and he laughed as he laid them down on the bed, their night of bliss just beginning.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Demetri entered his rooms quietly, not wanting to wake his mate if he was sleeping. He needed the sleep for their little one after all.

He smiled at the thought once again. He was going to be a father! He was now so excited by the prospect that he was sure he wore a goofy grin most of the time, if the looks he got around the castle were any indication. Even Jane had begun to look at him as if he'd lost it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was a rare event and he was going to enjoy it damn it. To hell with what everyone thought of him and his goofy grin.

Entering the bedroom he shared with his beloved mate, he smiled gently as he saw his beautiful Alec sleeping peacefully as he hugged his pillow close. His heart swelled at the thought that his mate missed him that much, and he disrobed quickly, wanting to hold his mate as he slept.

Slipping under the covers he spooned behind his little mate, bringing him in close as he took in his calming scent.

He placed light kisses on the side of Alec's neck, unable to help himself. The feel of his mate in his arms was too tempting and he ran his hand down to the barely there swell of his child, concentrating on all the love he felt for his mate and child all the while with the hopes that they could feel it and know just how he felt for them. He would go to his destruction for them without a second thought if it meant their safety.

The sleepy voice of his mate brought him out of his thoughts. "Demetri? I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

He pulled his mate closer, nuzzling his neck now as he purred for him. "I missed you too my love. You will never know how much."

Alec giggled. "It couldn't be that much my mate. You were only gone a few hours and you never left the castle."

~o0o~

Slash Lemon Alert

~o0o~

* * *

Demetri rubbed his hardened length against the velvet skin of his mates backside causing Alec to moan and push back against him. "Do you dispute how much I missed you now my love?"

Alec acted as though he was thinking about it, then giggled as Demetri growled. "Well my big strong mate, I really think I need proof." He turned his head, capturing Demetri's lips in a heated kiss.

"Do you think you're up to proving yourself?"

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he growled out, "I'll be happy to show you just how much I missed you my mate."

Slicking his cock liberally, he used the fingers that were now coated to prepare his mate, sliding them into his tight heat slowly, drawing a deep purr from Alec as he pushed back into his hand.

"Oh Demi, I'm ready. Just take me, please. I ache for you."

Removing his fingers, he pressed himself in close to his mates back while lifting his top leg, sliding in slowly with a groan of bliss, the feel of his mates tightness hugging his cock seeming to always surpass the pleasure of the time before.

Propping his mates leg over his hip, he grasped Alec's waist gently and began to thrust firmly but carefully not wanting to risk hurting his mate or his unborn child.

"Demetri, you feel so good inside me. Every time. I can never get enough."

He pushed back just as Demetri thrust forward and Demetri hissed in alarm. "Alec! Be careful my love. I don't want to hurt you or the baby!"

Alec giggled. "Demi, there is no pain my sweet mate. I will let you know if it's too much, now fuck me like you mean it my big strong mate. I need this. I ache for this. Please Demi?"

Demetri kissed his shoulder. "All right, but promise me you will tell me if I hurt you immediately."

Alec nodded. "I promise Demi. I would not risk our child either. I love him already. Now, you were in the middle of something if I remember correctly?"

Demetri growled at his mate in mock disapproval as he thrust forward, eliciting a moan of approval from Alec. "Yes, just like that. Don't stop. You feel so good."

He set into a good pace as Alec reached back, caressing his hip as he flexed into him time and time again.

"Demi, I'm so close. Are you ready?"

He growled with the tightening he could feel around his slick cock. "Yes my love, I'm going to come. Come with me my mate! Come now!"

Alec gasped with his release, groaning out as he felt Demetri fill him with his seed.

Demetri kissed his mate's shoulder as he pulled out gently.

Rising from the bed he went into the washroom, retrieving a warm cloth to care for his mate smiling as he noticed that Alec was already asleep when he got back.

Gently cleaning him up, he threw the cloth in the basket and crawled back into bed, curling himself protectively around his mate and child, a smile of pure bliss on his face.

Nothing in the world would ever match this, he was sure.

**Your thoughts and comments? Always appreciated! ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. Don't make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

**If you have made it this far into this fic, you know that there are Lemons and even some slash. There are dominant mates and submissive mates depicted too (gasp). If any of this offends you, go read something else. If you're still here, Happy Reading! :-)**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Yeah, there's a Lemon down the page.**

**I didn't mark it.**

**It's a poly Lemon. :-)**

**~o0o~**

* * *

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_Edward stood. "I've fought him before and held my own! I can certainly do so again."_

_Pete nodded. "Trust me when I tell you, he was playin' with you. You see those black eyes Eddie? He ain't gonna be playin' this time._

* * *

~o0o~

Major Jasper Whitlock stood in the center of the training room, eyes black as night, keen on his target. His stance was loose, causal, every muscle relaxed but at the ready, nothing in his body language that his opponent could draw from. He was a terrifyingly lethal blank slate; the deadly story waiting to be written.

Edward Cullen circled him slowly, the chilling discovery of the Major's silent mind weighing heavily on his psyche. What was he to do now? He'd always relied on his gift, especially when it came to fighting; his ability to predict his opponent's moves before they were ever made, crucial. Absent the advantage of his gift, he knew he was sunk and he felt despair fill him as he continued his futile circuit.

A low, dirty chuckle brought him out of his musing, gold eyes snapping up to meet black. "Well, here I am boy. Show me what ya got."

He charged, relying on his speed as he swung at the Major's head and missed by fractions of an inch, the Major barely moving, a grin on his face. "Nice try boy. Decent speed too. Come on back. I'm waitin'."

Edward growled and charged again, this time cutting sharply to the right, hoping that the Major would duck that way. He was very wrong as the Major didn't duck at all, but clothes-lined him at his neck, sending him sprawling on his back with a crash.

Before he could even process the thought of hopping up, he was flipped over and pinned, with a knee in the middle of his back, both arms held behind him. One wrong move on his part and both arms would be gone, he knew. He froze, a growl of frustration leaving him as he locked eyes with his handler, Marcus, who watched from across the room.

The Major looked up, his black gaze meeting the deep red of his mate and King, Caius, the unspoken question obvious between them.

Caius looked to his brother for the answer. "What say you Marcus? My mate awaits your word."

Marcus, eyes still locked with his pet, nodded once sharply. "Finish your lesson Major so that he never forgets."

The screams that rang out at the rending of flesh and bone would remind those who had heard it all before, of the many conflicts of years past, but it was the souls who had never been marred by such horrors who would be haunted for days to come, the cries of pain and anguish forever imprinted on their minds.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella paced the room as she waited for her mates to return. She hadn't wanted to watch the fight, but now, at the sounds of such pain, she regretted her choice. She was worried for her mate.

She had heard of his fighting prowess, to be sure, but that didn't eliminate her concern. She wouldn't rest easy until she could see for herself that her mate was well and whole.

She couldn't yet risk venturing out on her own either as she still didn't trust her newborn instincts not to go haywire. She hadn't had any episodes yet, but that didn't mean much according to Jasper. He had told her that sometimes the smallest things would set a newborn's temper off and with Alec out there somewhere, she just couldn't take that risk, so she paced and waited.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her incessant pacing and she was wrapped around Jasper before he had even made it all the way into the room.

"Whoa darlin'!" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank god you're all right! I heard the screams and I thought….." She shook her head and buried her face in Jasper's neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Jasper kissed her cheek and sat on the sofa, still holding her close.

Caius draped himself lazily into a chair. "You really should have gone to watch Isabella. He was magnificent, flawless, beautifully lethal." He waved a hand casually in the air, his rapidly darkening eyes locked on Jasper. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Caius! He just fought! How can you think about such things right now?" Bella shot a glare at him while smoothing her fingers through Jasper's golden waves and Caius rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't even touched once Isabella, and trust me when I say that if you had watched that poetry in motion, you would be just a bit hot for him too."

He and Jasper smirked at each other and she rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless and insatiable."

She tucked her face back in Jasper's neck and he began to purr quietly for her as she peppered his neck with light kisses.

He moaned quietly. "Mmm Darlin', sure wish you would'a been around after every fight I had before. I could get used to this."

"Jasper, I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt or god forbid….."

He laughed quietly. "Sugar, I'm a vampire, remember? Even if I do get hurt, it heals right up with a good feed and a little bit of time."

She backed away to look at him. "I know that in my head Jas, but my heart still aches with just the thought of you being hurt." She caressed his plump bottom lip with her thumb before leaning over and sucking at it lightly.

He growled lowly and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Isabella! How could you think of doing such things? He just fought! Let our mate rest!"

Caius laughed as she flipped him off. "Such crass gestures from a Queen of the Volturi."

She squealed as he scooped her up from Jasper's lap. "A Queen you say?" She asked through her giggles as he threw her over his shoulder. "Just what does that make Jasper?"

Jasper rolled his eyes as he followed his mates into the massive bath room, the huge sunken whirlpool tub already filled with steaming, fragrant water.

He loved this tub and so he began to shed his clothes quickly as he ignored the banter of his mates.

He noticed the sudden silence and glanced at his mates who were now both staring at him with hungry looks in their eyes. "What?" he asked as he stepped down into the tub, sighing in satisfaction as the hot water enveloped his body.

Bella looked at Caius. "He really has no idea, does he?"

Caius smirked as he finished undressing, "No Cara, he doesn't."

She moved forward and caressed Caius' chest as she sucked on his nipple, whispering against her prize. "But you do my King, do you not?"

He moaned as she kissed him deeply, whispering against his moist and soft lips, "Yes, you know, without a doubt." She reached down and stroked his impressive cock, watching as her hand moved from base to tip and back again. "Absolutely beautiful."

She looked up, meeting his eyes as he watched her. "Shall we join our beautiful one in the bath my King? I have a need to take special care of him after his ordeal."

Caius' brows rose. "I'll be more than happy to join him, but ordeal? My lovely Queen, it was a walk in the park for my gentle Warrior. You will spoil him with your coddling."

She glided into the steaming water, wrapping herself around Jasper as soon as she reached him. She moaned and threw her head back as he sucked in one of her taut peaks, circling his tongue around the hardened bud before drawing it in deeply. "Oh gods Jasper, you've a wickedly talented mouth."

She leaned forward drawing his face up to meet hers as she kissed him deeply, their tongues stroking and playing with the others.

She urged him up onto the step so that his body was out of the water, her eyes sparkling with mischief and challenge. "Would you care to see how talented my mouth is my beautiful Major?"

She stroked his hard cock as he growled. "I think I would like to experience those talents Darlin'."

She smiled wickedly. "Your pleasure is my pleasure." She leaned forward and began kissing her way from his mouth, traveling slowly down his neck, trailing her tongue around his hardened nipple before sucking and nipping at it drawing a deep growl from him as he buried a hand in her loose, silken tresses.

Caius joined them as she made her way to Jasper's silken hardness that she'd been stroking softly, just enough to tease.

Ciaus watched avidly as she swirled her tongue around the velvet soft head of Jasper's cock, sucking him in deeply, taking all that she could before drawing back to tease the sensitive head with her tongue again, drawing a deep groan from the Major.

He was sure that he'd never beheld a more beautiful or erotic sight as his two gorgeous mates engaging each other and he could resist no longer; he had to touch and experience with them and so he did.

Burying a hand in Jasper's golden waves, he captured his panting mouth in a searing kiss, hearing a moan from his Queen as his tongue delved and explored the sweet mouth of his gentle Warrior.

Breaking the kiss and the hold he had on him, he moved behind Bella and buried himself deeply into her slick heat without ceremony, drawing a loud gasp and moan from her as her tongue circled and played over Jasper's hard, thick length.

He set up a slow yet firm pace, each powerful thrust jolting her forward as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking deeply, taking in all that she could, drawing loud growls from Jasper as she swallowed around his length.

Feeling the tension build in her center, she knew she wasn't far from orgasm and so she began to gently massage and tug at his tightening sack as she moaned and sucked at his cock.

The combined sensations of her moaning, sucking and playing with his balls had Jasper's orgasm slamming into him with little warning and he gasped and groaned with the intensity of it as he pulsed his release, the feel of her swallowing almost too much to bear.

Caius watched his Warrior's face as he groaned and panted with his ecstasy, the beautiful sight bringing him to the edge as he thrust into his Queen's tightness, the increasing grip of her inner muscles as she came finally pulling his orgasm from him with one final hard thrust and a shout.

Jasper pulled Bella close taking her lips in a slow, sweet kiss as he held his hand out to Caius, drawing him into their combined embrace.

Ciaus moved his mates down into the soothing water as they nuzzled each other, their bodies tangling together as they enjoyed the comfort and security they drew from each other.

Together, they washed amid slow, languid kisses and gentle touches, the three expressing their love and care without words.

All three emerged from the water, still quiet, none willing to be the first to break the peace they'd created between them as they dried each other lovingly and dressed.

They knew it was too good to last however, and they were right, a loud knock on the door shattering the serenity that had swirled about them since their bath.

They looked at each other and sighed, almost simultaneously, as Bella moved to answer the door.

When she did, she was shocked into a moments hesitation by an enraged Rosalie, who shoved her out of the way, slamming her against the wall as she stormed into the room and into a rapidly emerging Major's face, gentle Jasper nowhere to be found.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were proving by fighting and injuring our brother? I mean, he's an annoying little prick most of the time, but he's our brother! What kind of asshole rips off his poor little brother's arms for fuck's sake?"

The Major glanced at his mates and saw that Caius had checked Bella over already and that she was fine. He was relieved by that, but that wasn't the point in his mind. No. The point was that this blonde bitch had laid hands on one of his mates, and in their home no less.

He heard Caius calling for the guards, but he could certainly handle this all on his own. He growled and Rosalie's eye's widened at the sound combined with the pitch black eyes that were now drilling into her soul, or so it seemed to her.

Bella rushed to Jasper, wrapping herself around him as Caius joined them.

Bella cupped his cheek. "Baby, don't do something you'll regret just because you're angry."

He answered her quietly. "I could shred the bitch right now and I guarantee I wouldn't regret a damn thing darlin'." He pumped fear into Rosalie while he was speaking, watching her collapse to her knees with a feeble whimper.

Bella nodded against his shoulder as he held her with an arm around her waist. "Yes, but think about poor Emmett. He's a sweetheart baby, and this is his true mate. It would kill him if you destroyed her."

Caius caressed her cheek. "Then he needs to learn the proper way to be a dominant mate. What do you think would be my reaction if one of you conducted yourselves such as she has today?"

By now the guards had taken hold of Rosalie and stood, waiting on orders from Caius.

Both Bella and Jasper nuzzled Caius and bared their mating marks to him, their instincts to submit to their dominant mate strong at just the thought of displeasing him.

He nuzzled and kissed them both. "That's right. You hate even the thought of displeasing me and that's how it should be in a proper mating. It's obvious to me that they never learned that in Cullen's coven."

He turned to look at a now subdued Rosalie. "They will though." He addressed the guards. "Take her to the dungeon. She shall spend two weeks there; enough time to think over her situation before her retraining begins."

They left with her and he turned to his mates.

"During her stay in the dungeon, her mate will be trained in how to be a proper dominant. Their diet will also be corrected. With the change in diet, and the restoration of his instincts, I'm not sure that he will require all that much training. I am now convinced that the animal diet is detrimental to Vampires. It weakens them and dulls their instincts."

Jasper nodded. "It does. When I was on it, I not only felt starved, but I felt like I was in a fog most days. It was hell to be honest and I had little control."

Caius ran his hand through those beautiful golden waves. "That is why you shall never be on such a diet again my mate."

He leaned down and kissed Bella as she purred for him. "Neither of you. Both of you are too precious to risk."

He turned from them and donned his cloak. "I have business to attend to. I shall leave you now. Do not forget that we are due to feed in just an hour. I believe that Bella is controlled enough to feed with us."

She gasped and looked at Caius with wide eyes. "But….."

He buried a hand in her hair, pulling her in for a heated kiss, murmuring against her lips. "No buts. You will do this. I have faith in you and our Jasper will be with you the whole time. Make me proud my Queen."

He smiled at them and turned back just before leaving, holding up his index finger. "Don't forget to wear your cloaks and pendants. They represent your rank as royalty and we have many guests coming in. Aro has decided it's time for yet another party in two days time." He curled his lip in a snarl. "As if we don't have enough madness occurring in the castle at the moment."

He exited the door, leaving two quiet mates in his wake. Bella looked at Jasper. "Jesus, he's abrupt in the delivery of news and instructions. That will take some getting used to."

Jasper laughed quietly. "It's the military background. It's very common to be that way amongst soldiers and officers." He shrugged a shoulder. "You become accustomed to it."

He looked at her and smirked, giving her a flourish with his hand and a bow. "Shall we dress for our meal my Lady?"

Bella laughed and curtseyed. "We shall my Lord."

They headed into the bedroom and Jasper smacked her on the ass. "My Lord eh? I could get used to that."

**Your thoughts? Questions? Comments? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


End file.
